


Wilderness Log

by Alliswell



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diary/Journal, Everlark is End Game, F/M, Mainly Gale’s POV, On the Run, what if...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliswell/pseuds/Alliswell
Summary: What if they had run off into the wilderness before the Quarter Quell? Where would the go? Would they get on each other’s nerves, or travel in harmony?For Mtk4fun.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTK4FUN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTK4FUN/gifts).



> Work of Fan Fiction for which I’m not perceiving any financial gain. 
> 
> All characters and places of the Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.
> 
> Thank you Mtk4fun for putting this idea out there during the fandom wide Catching Fire view, of 2018. Such good times! Hope this little piece is at least close to what you had in mind. 
> 
> This piece has not been betaed. Mistakes are all mine.
> 
> For context sakes, think of this fic taking place after the whipping and the encounter with Bonnie and Twill. I know the fence is electrified by now, but there’s a time frame in which they were making repairs to the fence and I’m using this to sneak supplies and people out. So, it’s early spring, Katniss had just turned 17. In my head canon Peeta is a couple months older than Katniss, so he’s 17 already as well.
> 
> Enjoy and comment!!

**Wilderness Log.**  
_Day 1:_

 

This log has been started to record, catalogue and manage our party’s provisions while on the run.

My name is Gale Hawthorne and in this first entry I will list the members of our party plus the supplies we have pooled together for our enterprise.

Members divided by family (Gender and age noted for each individual):

Hawthorne: 2 females, 3 males.  
Hazelle (F- 39)  
Gale (M- 19)  
Rory (M- 12)  
Vick (M- 10)  
Posy (F- 5)

Everdeen: 3 females.  
~~Cat~~ — Katniss (F- 16, will be 17 in a few weeks.)  
Mrs. Everdeen (F- 42ish)  
Primrose (F- 12, will be 13 in about a month.)

Abernathy: 1 male.  
Haymitch (middle age?)

Mellark: ~~2 males.~~ Redacted: 1 male.  
Peeta (M- 17)  
~~Older Mellark Sibling~~ ( ~~M- 20ish~~ ) Redacted: chickened out last minute. Swore not to speak, but can we trust him?

Pets:  
Cat (1)  
Goat (1)  
Gecko (1) (Vick better teach that thing to keep bugs away from our food stores. At least the other two animals have purpose.)

 

Supplies:

  * Bows (3 with quivers)
  * Strings, wires, rope for snares. (Several spools)
  * Knives (4… though Abernathy has one in his pocket that he won’t part with.)
  * Salt containers (3)
  * Sheers (2)
  * Water skins and canteens (5) (Should I count Abernathy’s flask?)
  * Blankets (11, Don’t know why we needed so many. Some of the females will be sharing anyway)
  * Pillows (3… unnecessary, I insisted those be left behind, yet here we are with the extra weight and bulk)
  * Books ( ~~5~~. Don’t even get me started, but Mrs. E said that just because we’re on the run, doesn’t mean the kids shouldn’t know how to write and read.) Redacted, 6 books. (Catnip gave Mellark a fat leather bound book for safe keeping. Must be important because he’s hugging it to his chest, then again, he’s hugging a box of art supplies with it… talk about useless!)
  * Towels (5)
  * Bowls and containers (7 mixed sizes)
  * Drinking cups (5)
  * Pestle and mortar (2 sets. 1 for spices, 1 for remedies)
  * Notebooks and pencils (3 and 5)
  * Cloth for bandages (2 lengths)
  * Sewing kit (3)
  * Art supplies (1 box) (had an argument with Catnip about why should I even enter this item in the list, but she really wasn’t backing down until I jutted it in the notebook)
  * Scissors (1)
  * Bucket (1)
  * Hammer and nails (1 and 2 containers of miscellaneous sizes)
  * Saw (1)
  * Soap and lye
  * Washing bin (1)
  * Spade and shovel (2 and 1)
  * white liquor (10 bottles)
  * Vinegar (2 liters)
  * Machete and small ax (1 each)
  * Sleeping bags/ sleep rolls (7. Mellark had 2, Catnip said some people will share 1… I didn’t like the reminder she shared one with him in the games.)
  * Canvas tent (1 fits 10 people according to Mellark.)
  * Plastic tent (1 Catnip said we can store our stuff in that one since is smaller)
  * Empty jars (12 various sizes)
  * Battery operated stuff: 1 radio; 3 flashlights; 1 thermometer; 1 juicer.
  * Lots of batteries.
  * Morphling (5 vials. That towny Undersee sure was generous with her ma’s meds)
  * 1 box of food: bread, cheese, butter, fruit, vegetables, cured meats, canned beans and soups, tesserae grain, oil, pickled eggs, dry tea leaves, cookies, pies, two cooked chickens. (Most of this food came from Mellark, but he won’t admit it. It’ll only last us a few days anyway)
  * Seeds (lots)



Most things in the list we’ve managed to sneak to the woods little by little over the course of one month.

Katniss and I will hunt in the morning. We plan to teach the rest of the members of the party to hunt and gather.

We made it to the shack by the lake in four hours dragging children and supplies and taking breaks every so often. We will scout ahead after hunting tomorrow to see how far deeper we can go. The more miles we put between us and D12, the better. I don’t trust the Mellarks haven’t gone to the peacekeepers to report us already.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta. All mistakes are mine.

**Wilderness Log**

_Day 2_

 

Haymitch Abernathy, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen are three of the most suspect, twitchy, jumpy people I’ve seen.

Neither of them slept a wink last night judging by how bleary eyed they are now. At least their insomnia was useful. They set up watches through the night, like a game of tag… one sat there and stared into the dark until another one clapped the first on the back for their rotation.

Neither Mrs. Everdeen nor Prim seemed particularly surprised by the trio’s antics though. In fact, they seemed relieved or something. I wonder why?

Mrs. Everdeen had me move all the liquor bottles to the big tent, except for one, and the one left out was dry as a bone by dawn. I wonder if I should tell Catnip that I left a box with about 12 more bottles of liquor by the fence? I didn’t think Abernathy would be drinking a bottle a day! If he wanted provisions, he should’ve haul the box himself. Heck, even Posy carried a rucksack full of her clothes and her two dollies.

Either way, I kind of slept better knowing there was someone watching out for the rest of us, even though the watchers are unreliable at best. I mean, how good at guarding can a drunk be? Not that I have much more faith on a guy that smiles so much (how can somebody smile that much all day long?) Even wielding that machete I wouldn’t see Peeta “smiley” Mellark as a threat. I guess we will have to toughen him up a bit.

Anywho. I was too tired after a day of moving all ten of us through the woods to also stay up all night on guard duty. Catnip made me thank the other two, although nobody thanked me for taking them safely this far. I figured it wasn’t a big deal since I was refreshed and ready for a full day of hunting and recognizance missions. I can be grateful if it’s important to Catnip.

 

Hunting log:

Weather conditions were excellent for hunting today.

Katniss bagged a wild turkey, while I got three squirrels.

The snare line I set up last night yielded an enraged raccoon. Since the thing was still alive and hardly injured, we cut it loose. A shame. I’m sure he would’ve make a nice hat with the fluffy tail.

We called it a day after exploring the known land beyond the shack for a couple of hours. So far, the terrain is mostly hilly, very green and full of game. We will go further in tomorrow. By my calculations we can move out from here after tomorrow. I’m feeling optimistic for the first time in years.

 

Upon return to the camp, Vick was throwing a tantrum and Posy latched on it as well. My Ma looked haggard, so I took the two little ones and brought them with me to the water, to show them the lake.

They’ve never seen anything like before. To be honest, neither had I until a few months ago. It truly is a sight to behold. I’m trying to explain to them all about the lake but my knowledge is limited, which annoys me. Stupid Capitol! Keeping Panem dumb is how they keep themselves in power.

In the shack somebody gathered wood and sticks and Mellark has a nice fire going on the hearth, ready to roast the game we brought in. I already knew he could coax a fire from nothing from his games, what I didn’t know was that he used to help his Pa skin and gut the squirrels we sold to them. I guess everyone is useful at something sometimes, I just wished the guy would stop gushing about Catnip’s hunting abilities. We already know she’s an amazing markswoman.

 

So far, there’s been no indication of Peacekeepers combing the woods, searching for us. Very strange, considering all 3 of D12’s Victors are on the run. Who knows what’s really going on? Better not think too much about it. I feel guilty for leaving my district behind as it is, but my priority is keeping my loved ones safe.

There’s also what Catnip said about if we were away and safe, she could be different. She could get out of her head and go back to being her old self from before the games. We could finally get a chance at more. I’m not sure how we’re swinging that last part though, with her dragging Mellark and Abernathy around. Ideally it’d be just the 2 of us and our families, but Katniss is attached to her fellow victors and wouldn’t move without them.

Talking about Catnip’s anchors... Abernathy keeps hinting that we should bear north. I’m not sure why we wanna do that. If we stay our course south, we will have warmer weather for longer, making things easier on everyone.

The only thing up north is the crumbling remains of D13. A dead, radioactive graveyard. Nothing for us awaiting there other than illness and death. Hopefully the old drunk will go back to blackout flat on his back like he used to before Catnip and Mellark came into his picture. If he does though, Abernathy will be Mellark’s problem. I heard Catnip hissed at the old man that she’d make Mellark literally carry his dead weight up if he didn’t walk of his own free will. Mellark only sighed, so I know he’ll do whatever Catnip says. Don’t know why he still does that. Follow her blindly. Is not like she needs him to. Meh! Not my business!

So, supplies stand at:

-Bottles of white liquor ~~(9)~~ Redacted- 8 ½… Damn, that man can drink!  
-Wild turkey (1)  
-Squirrels (3)  
-cooked chicken (1)  
-pies (2 out of 3) (Rory suggested I noted the flavors so: apple and rhubarb) ( _what the heck is a rhubarb doing in pie? I thought it was a vegetable.)_  
-cookies (2 ¼ dozen)  
-potatoes (5 out of 8)  
-carrots (6 out of 10)

Everything else stays the same from yesterday.

 

Additional note:  
Katniss announced that since we have enough food for the next two or three days, she’s going to teach everyone to swim tomorrow. Abernathy said he rather drown. Catnip was aggravated with the old man and yelled at him for a bit. Mellark stepped in and calmed them both down. For people Catnip swore she couldn’t bear to leave behind, they sure seemed to get in each other’s nerves a lot.

Additional note #2:  
After supper, before the sunlight was completely out, Catnip and Mellark sat under a tree with that leather bound book of hers. She scribbled on it for a while, then passed it over to him and he colored it. She smiled down at the book fondly. The only times I’ve seen that expression in her face is when Prim would blow kisses at her playfully. I wonder what’s so great about that book? Gotta find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do with my second entry? 
> 
> Things will be crazy on the next one... in this one, we had a “penciled in” comment that didn’t come from Gale, but we will learn more about that in the next chapter. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions to make this story better, tell me about it!


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> More shenanigans ahead.

**Wilderness Log.**

_Day 3:_

 

The victors had another sleepless night. But where Katniss doesn’t sleep, the other two take cat naps here and there. Catnip’s started to physically look affected by her lack of rest. 

Katniss is in a foul mood. So is Abernathy. Mellark looks tired but he’s the only one working as buffer between Catnip and Haymitch. I don’t envy him. Also, Abernathy is down to 7 bottles of liquor. Prim got really upset when she heard about this, which made Catnip even grouchier. _(Yeah, I was scared there for a minute that we weren’t getting to swim… ooof!)_

I guess to dispel tension Mellark stepped in and told everyone he had asked Ripper for some pointers on how to make booze. For a few coins she even draw him a schematic of her moonshine distillery. Catnip practically ripped the sketch book from the guy’s hands and studied the drawings. She got really ticked off when she realized there were parts there we have no hope to recreate without a trip back into the district, so getting back to square one in “making catnip less angry” Mellark asked Prim to show him how to make tesserae bread.

He looks genuinely eager to learn. I never knew the guy could be such a slick lier! Tell me whatever you want, tesserae bread isn’t appetizing. Whoever looks that eager to eat the flat, grainy pan fried disk that passes as bread in the Seam, ~~is either a liar or starving.~~ ( _Maybe the guy is hungry. Did you ever stopped to think he could very well be hungry? He ain’t have his pantry here!)_ (Redacted. Starvation is a very serious issue in Panem. I’m not trying to sound calloused.)

Anywho. Primrose, my Ma and Posy are teaching Mellark to make tesserae bread, and they seem to be enjoying themselves. Mellark is making my Ma giggle. I don’t think I’ve ever heard that before.

I guess I gotta make Rory and Vick do cutsy funny things to see if we can recreate Ma’s giggling. Posy keeps staring a Mellark, I told her at least 6 times that staring isn’t polite, but she’s only 5, she doesn’t know better. ( _ ~~Yuck! Not likely!~~ And Posy is actually getting annoying to be honest)_

 **Weather conditions:**  

The sky is blue with few scattered clouds and mild temperatures. The morning dew left a crips blanket of moisture on the underbrush, the sounds our footsteps (even Mellark's extremely loud gait) are completely muffled by the green, damped grass. Very favorable hunting conditions!

Too bad it’s a swimming day.

Catnip refuses to hunt today, sticking to her promise to teach the kids to swim. Abernathy bowed out and is now sprawled all over the pile of burning wood we collected last evening. Mellark is taking swimming lessons… no surprises there.

The mothers decided to go through the herb stores and get some spices to dry and put away, and others to grind and make into stuff.

I’m bored out of my mind.

I decide to take Rory on his first hunting lesson. I can’t say he was very happy about it, but he’d already swallowed enough lake water for today. _(Yeah… you’d be unhappy too if Katniss had been teaching you to swim and your big brother dragged you away from all the fun! You’re a party pooper, Gale!)_

Catnip has a sour expression on her face about it, but since she’s got her hands full (literally, like her hands are all over the place) trying to keep Mellark’s head above the water, there’s nothing she can do to stop me.

The snare line needs to be checked anyway. Catnip will realize I was right and recognize what’s truly important in this venture when her mood mellows down.

 **Hunting Log:**  
My little venture with Rory to the woods was disastrous. More practice is needed. The kid can’t aim for ~~shit~~. At ALL. _( ~~What do ya mean disastrous?!?! You were yelling the whole time! If I was the game and heard the hunter yelling at his witty, smart and better looking younger brother, I’d run too! And wait until Ma sees this stuff! You’re gonna be in trouble for cussing!~~ )_ (Redacted. Being a grown man gives me no license to use impolite language)

The Snares yielded 2 rabbits.

Catnip set fishing poles along the shore when everyone got out of the lake, and now we also have 1 large fish and 2 smaller ones. There’s also a nice pile of katniss roots to the side. Catnip glared at me when I commented on how nice it was that their day off wasn’t a complete wash after all. I think she didn’t take too kindly to my thoughts. _(Gee, I wonder why?)_

**Provisions log:**

-2 rabbits  
-3 fish  
-5 potatoes  
-2 carrots  
-fresh mint leaves  
-1 apple pie _(rhubarb was actually pretty tasty in pie! You’re okay Mellark! You’re okay!)_  
-15 cookies  
-half a salted turkey  
-5 liquor bottles  
~~-½ a headache~~  
- ~~multiple aches over the body~~  
- ~~1 awful feet pain~~

 

 _ **Note**_ : Disregard the striken sections throughout this entry.

Cordially, your Log administrator.

 

 **Additional Note:**  
Rory and Vick were reprimanded for graffitiing, altering and mocking the log. Hazelle Hawthorne suggested other people’s thoughts get documented in the journal as well, since we’re all in this together— after clearing it with me, the log administrator, of course.

 **Log Administrator’s Note:**  
I, Gale Hawthorne, 19, from District 12 remind everyone in this party that I’m ~~a grown ass man~~ of age and can very well use any language I please. But since I’m a good son, I’m gonna honor my Ma and mind my words, in case stray young eyes decide to take a peek into the log. That is all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have figured this out already, but Rory/Vick’s commentary is in italics. 
> 
> What does everyone think about this one? 
> 
> In the next chapter, we will encounter our very first bout of HG style drama. It won’t change the tone of the fic, but it’s a long way coming by now. 
> 
> I think I’ve come up with an acceptable outline for this project, so we’ll see.
> 
> Writing a submission for mS2SL on tumblr. Sorry I haven’t updated my other stories, but I’m hoping to submit my entry as a One Shot, so I’m dedicating all my time for that since it has a deadline.


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> This one is not very humorous because it’s pretty canon-compliant. It’s also a tad longer than the rest, but still a quick read. 
> 
> Let me know what y’all think.

**Wilderness Log**

  
_Day 4_

 

Today, after having a terrible hunting trip in the morning, a heated argument was had between me and Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss missed her shots in three different occasions, scaring away perfectly good game. One of the animals was a deer! Imagine all the meat we could’ve put away, not to mention the pelt.

While we were in 12, we traded pelts. We made sure all our game was killed with the least damage to their pelt. But now that we are on the run, a good hide can mean leather for shoes or bags, or even clothing. We can’t be wasteful now.

Despite the very favorable weather conditions still in place, Katniss’ lack of sleep has finally hinder her concentration, patience and accuracy. You can’t be an effective hunter if your head is too sluggish and your eyes are too tired to focus. You just can’t. It’s just common sense. But Catnip will never admit she has a problem.

We ended up bagging a couple of squirrels and the snare line had a fat rabbit and a skunk.

The skunk was still alive, and I was thinking up a way to approach it and cut it loose without getting sprayed. Enters sleep deprived Catnip, scares the skunk unnecessarily, and I only had a scant second to jump out of the way before the stink stream shot my way. My boot wasn’t so lucky.

Now my foot reeks. There’s no way to get the stink out of my boot, and Katniss won’t acknowledge it was her fault the critter attacked. I had to basically chop off the line. The skunk scampered off with a piece of wire around its leg.

I ordered Katniss to sleep right then and there, which was how our row started.

She still refused to sleep until I told her that she either does it voluntarily or with sleep syrup. She glared at me.

Abernathy keeps laughing his freaking head off about it, making snide remarks of how we will have to kick Catnip out of camp if any of us wants to sleep tonight, which then prompted another argument, this time between Catnip and Abernathy.

They were ready to tear each other apart too. After all the nasty yelling, Prim was crying, Posy was wailing, the boys were scared shitless, and Mrs Everdeen just buried her nose on her herbs and poultices as if nothing was amiss. My Ma tried to figure out a way to stop the madness, but she had no idea where to start, same as me.

Mellark, who was just sitting there, finally got up and grabbed Catnip by the waist, heaved her over his shoulder, and carried her into the small tent. The screaming stopped right away. Mrs. Everdeen gave a relieved, nervous chuckled and said, “Took him long enough to step in and fix the problem, right?” She then went back to whatever she was doing before, and pretended nothing happened.

Catnip and Mellark emerged from the tent about 15 minutes later. She looked grumpy, he looked haggard, but it seemed some accord had been reached between the two of them. Catnip actually came to me and apologized. It was nice. I wonder what did they speak about in that tent, because the rest of the day was peaceful and productive.

Our inventory sits as this:  
-4 squirrels  
-half a turkey  
-2 potatoes  
-1 carrot  
-3 liquor bottles  
-6 salted fish  
-miscellaneous greens we gathered.  
-3 waterfowl eggs  
-1 rabbit that smells of skunk a bit.  
-7 cookies

 

Additional Note: Mellark and Mrs E have been working on different brews that could turn into acceptable booze for Abernathy.

Second Entry:  
After supper, Catnip and Prim sat by the lake and had a hushed conversation before returning to the big tent. Then, Catnip rolled up her sleeping bag, grabbed a blanket and ducked out of the tent again.

I followed her, asked her where she was going. She responded curtly, “To sleep.” And stomped into the cinderblock shack warning me to stay away.

I asked Prim why was she going into the shack on her own, I thought for sure Catnip and Prim would be sharing a sleeping bag, they used to share a bed in the Seam. Prim said Katniss didn’t want to be in the tent with the rest of us if she had to sleep. Prim cuddled next to her mother in their own sleep roll and that was the end of our conversation.

Prim left me wondering if becoming a rich victor has gone to Catnip’s head? Did she have to have her own private room, like a pampered Capitolite now? Does she think she’s better than everybody else and deserves special treatment? I never thought the day would come when I’d be this disgusted with Katniss Everdeen the Victor, but here we are. I just hope she’s on her best game tomorrow for hunting, otherwise, I’ll give her a piece of my mind.

Mellark kept chewing on the inside of his lip, watching Catnip’s every move like a hawk.

I hate that he doesn’t even try to hide his stares. I know they were officially engaged and everything back in the district, but she doesn’t ~~want him~~. (Redacted) She doesn’t need him. The longer we are out here, the sooner everyone will see Catnip and I are more suited for each other. For now, I’ll just bite my tongue and let the guy figure out for himself, that there’s room for only one of us in Catnip’s heart.

Third Entry:  
We were all woken up by Catnip’s blood curdling shrieks from the shack. I flew out of the tent bow in hand to kill whatever was attacking her, but Mellark was already running to her… weaponless!

After shoving Mellark out of my way, I saw Abernathy just sitting at the mouth of the small tent nursing a liquor bottle, his Seam eyes alert and shiny, trained on the shack, yet he didn’t move a muscle to help.

“You wanted Sweetheart ahíto sleep.” Abernathy guffawed. “You can’t complain now, Kid.” I didn’t have time to argue with the drunk.

Mellark followed a few paces behind, but I didn’t know what good he’d be without weapons. At the end, when everything was said and done, I guess he was able to do more than me, not that it means squat. If I had known about Catnip’s nightmares, I would’ve been able to sooth her back to sleep same as him. It’s not fair when one guy has some inside information the other knows naught about.

As it turns out, Catnip wasn’t being attacked by wild animals, mutts or peacekeepers like my first instinct told me. She was having an awful nightmare.

She was flailing around wildly and got me in the jaw when I tried to shake her awake. She actually drew blood from inside my mouth. She kicked me too, but I was able to avoid the hit. And then Mellark was shoving me aside.

“She can’t hear you.” He said calmly and simply plopped down half on top of Catnip, half on the hard floor, effectively pinning one of her arms and one of her legs without constricting her violent flailing. He then took her face in his hands and started talking to her in hushed, soothing tones.

It took him a moment, but slowly, Catnip came to and the relief in her raspy voice when she said his name and clung to him for dear life almost killed me.

I had to turn away, leave the shack when she started pleading with him, “Stay with me, stay with me… this was a stupid idea. Sleeping alone. Stay with me.”

“I wasn’t stupid. You wanted to try. You wanted to help. It’s okay—“

That was the last I heard of their conversation.

I’m not sure what just went on tonight, but I think Mellark might just know how to handle Victor Katniss, better than me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just submitted my entry to mS2SL. It’s a charity event benefiting child cancer research. I’m pretty sure you can still donate and gain access to this year’s collection... just go to ms2sl.com or to the tumblr page of the same name to learn how you can contribute. 
> 
> Than you!!!


	5. Day 5

**Wilderness Log**

 

_Day 5_

 

 

There was no hunting today. We had an administrative day in camp, which is as well, since the weather wasn’t very cooperative anyway.

 

My Ma’s been restless. She’s never been an idle woman, so having no job to do here is getting to her and we haven’t been out here a full week yet.

There’s literally nothing for her to do while we decide our next step. She’ll never say it aloud, ‘cause she’s not the type to complain, but I do my best to avoid confrontation with her, ‘cause I’m sure that given the chance she’d tell me exactly what she thinks of this running-away-without-an-actual-plan plan we’ve been operating under.

I give her a few tasks to distract her, and then she says that the children need tasks too, citing this old saying from before the Dark Days “An idle mind is the devil's workshop.” Nobody has exactly a concept of who the devil is anymore, but we know for sure it’s very evil.

Anywho, in order to keep people in the party busy and shielded from evil thoughts, I *with Katniss’ input, since we’re the leaders of the group* assigned every one a task or group of tasks they are responsible for. The following is a list of jobs and who owns them:

-Gale Hawthorne- Leader of the party; Log Administrator and Keeper of the ledger; Hunter; Trapper; Tracker; Recognizance and Group Protector. (You forgot a few: ~~big head; pig head; doodoo head~~.) (What kind of government is this? Even perpetual President Snow holds elections every so often no matter how fake as they are!)

-Katniss Everdeen: Co-leader; 2nd in Command; Hunter; Tracker; Recognizance; Gatherer; Fisherwoman; Consultant; Second Protector; Fourth Cook, although she could rank higher if she wasn’t so avert to it. (Also, Swim Instructor, the only patient hunting instructor.) (Screamer? She screams in her sleep.) (So? Many people do! It’s called having a nightmare, grow up Rory!) (Ditto, Prim!)

-Hazelle Hawthorne: ~~Laundress~~ (Redacted: Catnip said I should’ve asked Ma if she was willing to do that. Ma politely refused to be laundress of the whole party, so I guess everyone has to do their own); First Cook; Pantry Keeper; Bedding and Clothing ~~Administrator~~ (Redacted: Supervisor. She won’t be responsible for it, just let us know if anything is outgrown, ripped or too raggedy).

-Mrs. Everdeen: Healer; Medicine Store Administrator; Gardening and Preserving Supervisor; Second Cook; School Teacher? (What?!?!? We, are on the lam people! There’s no school on the lam! I’m one with the wilderness, has anyone seen a squirrel reading or doing math?!?! No! Their wild just like me!) (It's spelled ‘they’re’ as in ‘they are’ clearly you need schooling)

-Primrose Everdeen: Healer in training; Medicinal preparation; Gatherer; Animal Supervisor; Assistant cook. (Hey! Why is she listed before your brothers?) (Because ladies go first… although G always starts his lists with his own name)

-Rory Hawthorne: Gatherer; Hunter in training; Trapper in Training; Fisherman in training; Keeper of tents, which means to make sure tents are clean, safely tucked away when on the move and correctly set when setting camp. ~~(I wasn’t told I had to do all that crap! I demand you take me off of that!)~~ (Redacted: Rory’s outburst will be ignored. In fact, all of Rory’s comments should be disregarded)

-Vick Hawthorne: Gatherer; Fisherman in training; Tent Keeper Assistant; Errand Boy.

-Posy Hawthorne: Gatherer; Spotter; Chore Companion. (Student; Audience; Test Subject; Baby of the Party)

-Haymitch Abernathy: Mentor (of what or who, I’m not sure. It’s Catnip’s idea); Consultant; Advisor (For people who can barely keep it civil with one another, they should trust and depend on each other.)

-Peeta Mellark: Third Cook; Baker; Gatherer; Fisherman in training; Sketch Artist (this is pointless to me, but Catnip insisted his sketches on that book of theirs is important work. Might as well throw in:); Art Supply Administrator; Tinker (whatever that means); Consultant.

Katniss Everdeen has expressed that Mr. Mellark should be included in strategy and planning meetings along with Mr. Abernathy (I’m not in agreement, but right now Catnip is a bit ticked off about it. I’ll let her down gently when she’s more approachable)

 

Weather Conditions:  
Rainy and gray. The rain is cold and the chill seems to penetrate your bones in a five minute span of immobility.

This miserable weather reflects my mood today after assigning everyone’s responsibilities and recording them on paper. Hopefully the weather will be back to sunny and mild tomorrow.

 

Our stores remain similar to yesterday, except we finished off the vegetables and fish. The cookies are gone too, and so is the white liquor. Mellark hasn’t had any luck creating drinkable alcohol.

I think we are in good shape!

We should picking up camp and move tomorrow! Looking forward to that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Haymitch Withdrawals are coming, and also we will learn about the going ons in D12. Stay tuned!


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is almost triple the length of my previous entries, still under 2K words, so it shouldn’t take too long to read, but seriously couldn’t cut anything from it. It just was a busy day for our runaways!
> 
> Also, I’m dedicating this chapter to Mega-AUlover, because she wanted something and I told her I’d deliver it, just not how she wants it *rubs hands together and cackles manically*
> 
> Go forth! And pay no mind to my many mistakes!

**W.L.   Day 6**

Damned that Gale!!!!

( _How come Katniss gets cuss?!?!_ ) (She’s an adult) ( _she’s younger that Gale!_ ) (Is Gale a Victor who owns his own mansion? No! By the laws of Panem, my sister is an adult!) ( _We’re in the wilderness Prim! Panem laws don’t apply here!_ )

Haymitch has been dry for a full 8 hours, and the shivers and growling have already started.

Last time Haymitch ran out of liquor he scared Prim half to death. Posy it’s already weary of him and I don’t like the curious glint in Rory and Vick’s eyes watching Haymitch writhe in pain. I can practically hear the little cogs turning in their mischievous little brains, planning a prank or something. (I wasn’t that scared... only mildly jumpy. Katniss on the other hand...) ( _Do tell???_ ) (*sighs)

I told Gale he had to keep the boys away from my old mentor, because nothing good was coming out of poking the bear. Nobody understands how dangerous Haymitch can be nice and lubricated with white liquor, let alone detoxiing! I tried explaining to them why Peeta and I take precautions handling Haymitch, but one can only warn people so much.

After blowing off my concerns all morning, the boys actually did something to rile Haymitch up and then the yelling, cursing, throwing of fits and crying in fear began. ( _It was an innocent joke! Geez! Everyone is so volatile in this party!_ )

Peeta had to put Haymitch in a headlock, until the old man passed out from exhaustion. ( _That was actually kind of exciting!_ ) (speak for yourself! Your baby sister was crying the whole time) ( **it wasn’t that impressive. Any wrestler can do that move!** )

Gale finally confessed he left a box full of bottles hidden by the fence. I could have wring his neck for that, but time is of the essence. We are heading back to the fence to retrieve the liquor. That should give us more time to figure out how to make something strong enough to knock Haymitch out with the stuff available to us out in the wild. ( **She’s exaggerating!** ) ( _Is she now?_ )

Peeta offered to stay guarding Haymitch, but Im not planning to hunt and much rather have someone else carry the box for me, so I told him he’s coming. He’s the strongest in the group anyway and babysitting Haymitch is a fitting punishment for Gale.

We leave in 20 minutes. It should take us under 2 hours to make the trip and return.

 

**Wilderness Log**

_Day 6_

Official Entry:  
After an incident involving a detoxifying Haymitch Abernathy and Rory Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark embarked in a retrieving mission at the edge of D12. ( _That was some scary stuff right there! Old man Abernathy went insane!_ ) (Serves Rory right for not paying attention to the warnings! I told you Haymitch was going through withdrawals. I told you withdrawals aren’t funny!)

I protested Catnip’s choice of partners for this mission, seeing as Mellark is not a hunter and he’s actually heavy footed and lacks experience moving in the woods, but my concerns fell on deaf ears and they departed without me. Catnip insisted Mellark was skilled and could keep up with her. She remarked at least thrice how strong Mellark was and how he was more than capable to hold his own. Then she kinda did a little swooning thing I’ve never know her able to do, and said “plus he has a machete with him!” apparently a machete is the guy’s actual weapon of choice if he ever had to choose a weapon.

I didn’t get it, but Catnip seems to think very highly of Mellark’s strength. Her eyes even had a little spark. So weird. ( _Um… I may have no experience in love, but that seems a tad suspicious if you ask me._ ) ( **Nobody asked you! There’s nothing suspicious. Stop graffitiing my log! Once again, I urge the readers to disregard any comments made by the teenagers.** ) (You’re aware you’re a teenager too, right?) ( _save the graphite Prim... he doesn’t know he’s still 19)_

Weather conditions are very favorable for an excursion into the woods. Catnip and Mellark should be back in about 3 hours if everything goes well.

New Development!  
20 minutes after Catnip and Mellark left camp, Abernathy woke up and made a ruckus so big and scary Mrs E injected him with some morphling while I held him down for her. I must note that Abernathy is deceivingly strong for an old drunk. Thankfully, the change was immediate. Abernathy was as mellow and pleasant as a kitten after the medicine hit his veins. When I asked Mrs E why she hadn’t done that to begin with, she shrugged and said morphling creates worse dependency and we only have so much of it as it is.

The good news is that now I can try and catch up with Mellark and Catnip!

Once again, all is well!

 

Second Entry:  
The recovery mission was successful. At least on the recovery of the booze front, since we found the box of liquor intact right where I left it and transported it safely back to camp.

On another note; Catnip wasn’t exaggerating Mellark’s skills. Although I was alone, traveling light and only 45 minutes behind, I only caught up with them just in time to witness some stuff my stomach had a hard time handling.

It’s one thing to see ‘ _The Star-crossed Lovers of District 12_ ’ performing their lovey-dovey act on TV or from a stage under fluorescent lights. Quite another to see my Catnip literally jumping on top of Mellark, using her knees and ankles to climb his legs and grabbing his face between her hands roughly, before shoving her tongue right down the guy’s throat.

At first, I just froze to the ground, watching the gross display with utter disbelief, and then the grunting started. I would’ve turned around and leave, but there was something odd about the way they clawed at each other.

It wasn’t loving or sensual. It wasn’t even the right kind of frantic and desperate one experiences at the slag heap when in a hurry.

This was forceful. Their kisses where sloppy but harsh. The sounds they made while their lips were locked together were pained.

Mellark was on his feet, staggering back and forth, grappling with Catnip while she held on to him for dear life.

At one point, Mellark held both of Catnip’s biceps and tried to peel her off from him. I think he couldn’t bring himself to just shoved her off, because it couldn’t have been that hard for him to just push her away and let her drop to the ground. She would’ve gotten hurt though, and I know hurting Catnip is the last thing Mellark would ever do.

One thing was clear, he sounded furious every time he grunted and groaned, while Catnip just sounded almost pleading.

Then it clicked.

 _She_ was ‘attacking’ _him._

It confused me a big deal, because that’s not Catnip at all!

I just stared, wondering what to do? Forcing yourself on somebody that way is always wrong, no matter if the attacker is a girl 120 lbs lighter than you. If you don’t want to be amorously linked with someone, that person has to respect that.

Luckily, I didn’t have to do anything, because Catnip managed to snake her slim, muscular arms around Mellark’s shoulders, and sank her teeth on his lips. Hard, by the wail he gave.

The following exchange ensued:

“Stop struggling, Peeta!”

“Let me go, Katniss. I have to go help them!”

“It’s just. A. Spoon!”

Then all at once, Mellark deflated.

“I— I know is just a spoon. But if things escalated and he never got a chance to change the signal?”

“We will figure it out, Peeta. But we have to talk to Haymitch first. Okay?” 

Catnip was still wrapped around Mellark like a piece of ribbon on a parcel.

Somehow, Mellark sat down and Catnip finally shifted, until she was straddling his thighs. Not a position I particularly enjoyed seeing her in, but I digress.

“Fine.” Mellark sighed. After a moment he asked, ”Katniss? Could you stop biting my lip now?” 

“Will you stop trying to get back under the fence?” She countered in a no-nonsense tone.

When he nodded, she let go of him. Catnip combed back Mellark’s sweaty hair and he circled his arms around her waist loosely. Again, not my favorite thing to see.

She pecked him on the lips once and then they slowly clambered up from the ground.

I’m beginning to think that this two have been playing the ‘ _lovers’_ game so much, normal boundaries have blurred. For example: they do a lot of hand holding when just walking side by side, and just now... she kissed him— bit him— right in the mouth, to stop him from sneaking back into the district for whatever reason that has him all worked up, yet they seem unaffected by it. 

As if making-out is not truly a show of undying love, but more like a natural way of communication for them or something. ( _ ~~I bet you’d want to communicate with Katniss like that too... haha~~_ ) ( **Redacted: untrue. Disregard the immature comments** ) 

I seriously wonder how is Catnip so touchy-feely with Mellark? The only people she allows to touch her are her mother and sister and me on occasion, but with Mellark there’s a certain familiarity not even _I_ have.

I finally made my presence known when Catnip started searching for the hidden box of liquor, sending furtive glances at her fellow victor. 

( _So... what was the deal with the spoon?_ ) ( _keep reading you dummy! There’s a bunch more stuff written in here. There has to be some kind of explanation about the spoon._ ) ( _okay. Do you think Prim knows?_ ) ( _doubt it. Katniss is worse than Gale when it comes to keeping secrets._ ) ( _true_ )

I had to tamp down my uneasiness when they didn’t react to my presence the way I expected at all. They only showed mild surprise to see me there. In fact, Catnip seem relieved for a second, until she remembered Abernathy and asked me accusingly who was watching _him_ if all three of were absent. ( _That’s ‘cause they didn’t care you were there, big brother_ ) ( **Ignore** )

She looked downright angry when she heard her mother used that precious morphling on the old drunk and Mellark even made a dismayed noise when she whispered the news to him, but he said nothing further.

After a few minutes of bickering between me and Catnip, I was briefly informed about their findings upon arrival: It turns out, the fence is electrified. But they saw something through the fence that indicated there’s trouble in the district. A message from Mellark’s brother. Some code using wooden cutlery Abernathy came up with.

On the trek back to camp, I wanted to ask so very badly what was that thing with Mellark earlier, but I just couldn’t bring myself to admit I saw them embracing or whatever that was. Maybe next time I’m alone with Catnip I’ll ask.

At camp, Abernathy hadn’t broken the seal of his first bottle of white liquor, when Catnip had pulled us away from everyone else, and started recounting what she and Mellark found:

“And the spoon was laying on the ground? Or stuck in the dirt?” Abernathy asked scratching his chin.

“Stuck in the dirt. By the handle.” Said Mellark leaning on the side of the shack.

“Mmm. Interesting. So not upside down.”

“Not upside down.” Confirmed Catnip.

“Then they’re being watched, they were probably questioned,” Abernathy said before taking a deep swallow of his bottle.

“I don’t understand. How can you tell all that just by the position of a spoon in the meadow? Anyone could’ve left it there.” I pointed out.

“Exactly, Kid! That’s why the code is genius. Simple enough that nobody would question it. And with room for many signs.”

“At least it wasn’t a fork.” Said Catnip eyeing Mellark cautiously. “That’s something!”

“Yeah, for how long? We need to do something before it goes straight to a knife!” Mellark spat bitterly.

“And we will!” Said Abernathy drinking deeply, looking content. “We’ll start strategizing after supper. And see who should stay behind and who should go forward.”

“Make it quick then. We don’t know how long we have before the Capitol will start tightening the screws into my family.” Mellark pushed away from the wall visibly angry and headed over to help Ma and Prim with supper.

I’ve never seen the guy with so much fire in him. But Catnip sighed pulling my attention to her, as she whispered something to Abernathy.

”He almost ran into live fence when he saw the spoon. He’s really worried, Haymitch. I did the only think I could think of to subdue him into staying put, but you know him. He’s so stubborn! He’ll figure something out and go at it alone if he has to.” 

“Then you keep his mind elsewhere, Sweetheart. Go to bed earlier tonight, drag him with you, and for once in your life... talk like normal people!” 

After that, they stood and left me pondering on all the intricate stuff these Victors can come up with. They’re kind of sneaky in a way. They also seem to have an understanding on how to maneuver each other. It’s both fascinating and annoying to watch him operating internally. I can see now why Catnip thinks Abernathy is good at strategies.

I was finally led into learning the silverware signals. And I can see why they went with it. (I thought the utensils were wooden) ( _who cares? It all means the same!)_

 

Cutlery Code:

Spoon= Mild danger. Different positioning carries different meanings, i.e: on the ground: Under surveillance; Stuck in dirt right side up: Visits and/or questioning by Peacekeepers. Upside down: House searches.

Fork= Dangerous situations. Teeth upright: stocks; Teeth down: Jailed. On the ground (teeth facing the fence): Search parties deployed into the woods; Teeth towards the district: Mass punishments.

Knife= Death. (Self explanatory:()

 

 _(They know we’re missing, and things will go bad from now on back home!_ ) (I’m with Peeta then, the faster we can get back into the district, the faster we can help people) ( _I don’t think we will be allow back in the district, Prim. That’s a mission for the big teens_ )(Then we do our best to help from here!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how did you guys like it? 
> 
> Was that “kissing and moaning” enough for you Rach?!?! *buahahaha*
> 
> Hope it wasn’t too confusing, but just in case, today’s contributors were: Katniss at the beginning and then Gale, and the commentary was ran by Rory, Prim and Vick. I tried to differentiate who’s who by giving Rory/Vick italics, Prim regular, and Gale comments in bold. Hope that helps keeping them straight.
> 
> Our next chapter will talk about the district. It will be mostly Mrs Everdeen’s POV, and it will bring a time jump just because we need to move it along.


	7. Day 7 and then some!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy October everyone!!!! My favorite month is here and to celebrate it, here is an update for y’all!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in the last chapter, Rory/Vick=italics; Prim=normal; Gale=bold.
> 
> Slightly shorter than the previous chapter, at 1700 words mark; this update features entries in Gale’s and Mrs. Everdeen’s POVs. 
> 
> There’s also a tiny time leap, and since this IS a Hunger Games fic, some Canon Compliant Violence waits at the end. Beware.

**Wilderness Log**

_Day 7_

After yesterday’s events, Abernathy, Mellark and I formulated our own individual plans and submitted them for a vote by the rest of the party.

Abernathy’s plan was the least hated by everyone else. We did, however patched up parts of the other two plans and fit them in with Abernathy’s to create a Master plan.

( _So… nobody’s plan won_ ) ( _or everybody’s plan won. It just depends on how you like to see things._ ) (NObody’s plan won) ( _you guys are so negative. I like to look at life as a half full glass!_ ) (What does that even mean?)

The plan is as follows:  
-Mrs. E and Abernathy will go back into D12 under cover of night.

  
-Mrs. E being one of the most trusted healers in the district will make a show of how all of our kids, plus the ~~Star-Crossed lovers~~ ( **Redacted: can’t call them that)** _Victors_ , have contracted some kind of disease. Very contagious. Peacekeepers never want to check on contagious folks, so it shouldn’t be a problem. She and Abernathy supposedly just got over the same sickness themselves, and that’s why they’re just emerging now. ( _I was thinking that we should come up with a combination name for K/P, like: KatPee, or Peetniss_ ) (why not just K/P?) ( _yeah, Vick, those names you came up with are stupid anyway_ ) ( _Not they’re not! And K/P could also mean Katniss and Primrose_ ) (who would ever talk like this about me and my sister?) ( _If it’s that complicated just write their full name!_ ) ( _Nope… K/Pr=Katniss and Prim and Peetniss!_ ) ( _You’re an idiot Vick!_ ) ( **STOP GRAFFITING MY LOG!** ) ( **Nobody needs a combined code name anyway.** ) ( _You’re just jelly!_ )

  
-After a few days, in which Mrs E will be collecting supplies and medicines to restock our pantry, Abernathy will be gathering information. I’m not sure what kind of information, because he won’t share _that_ information with us. He says the less we know the better. ( _Just give him more booze. Grease his mouth *little crude drawing of a devil*)_

  
-The rest of us will stay here. And wait. ( _Whoop tee do!_ ) (no need to be facetious) ( _What did you call me?!?_ ) (flippant) ( _I’ll flip you off alright!_ ) ( **Rory!** ) ( _Ma made me apologize to Prim. Thanks for snitching Gale!_ ) 

  
-Mellark and Catnip will patrol the perimeter where the cutlery is being left for further signals. If for some reason somebody demands to see the Victors, a spatula in the meadow will indicate they need to cross back under the fence.

-Catnip and Mellark will come to camp every other night to rest and relay information, and then go back to their positions by the fence ASAP.

The plan will go into action this evening.

I’ve entrusted the log to Mrs E, so she can record the events inside D12 as she observes them for later discussion.

The hard part of this plan is that I have to stay behind protecting the kids on my own. Ma is staying too, but I always thought I’d be doing this with Catnip by my side.

Also, I’d feel more comfortable with the arrangements if Mellark had packed his own sleeping bag. I mean… lately Catnip goes to sleep in the shack by herself because of her nightmares, and I’ve picked up the habit of emptying my bladder in the middle of the night, and since our “outhouse” designated area is past the shack, I tend to take a peek in there just to make sure Catnip is comfortable and all. But when I do, Mellark is _always_ with her… all cozy and snug with his arms wrapped tightly around her and her face pressed to his chest.

That sleeping bag is barely big enough for them to fit, so their legs are usually so intertwined in there, it’s hard to tell where one begins and the other ends.

Yeah. They look… _comfortable_ in the tiny space, and for the most part Catnip doesn’t scream too awful anymore, but I’d still give them separate tents if I could. This morning, when I brought it up, Catnip explained that there’s a shortage of blankets… “We have only 6 in use right now because Buttercup peed in one and we had to wash it, so some of us had to pair up.” … Yeah... why couldn’t she pair up with... I don’t know... _her sister?!?!_

( _Hey, if the guy wants to sacrifice his ears for the team, I say: let him!_ ) (Rory… you don’t understand what Gale is implying) ( _he ain’t implying anything, he’s just moaning ‘cause Peeta is in the shack instead of him._ ) (Exactly) ( _I told you!)_

I’m just worried that now they will have to sleep outdoors unsupervised! Who’s gonna check on them at night and make sure they’re safe while they’re out there in the open? At least if we’re all together I can keep an eye on them.

I won’t be able to relax until we are all safe, back on track with our original plan of leaving 12 behind. 

(Ugh! Between Gale’s “selfless intentions” and Mother’s “innocent” tea choice, I’m surprised Katniss hasn’t chewed off somebody’s head already! I wonder if I should tip her off?) ( _What’s Wrong With The TEA?_ ) (nothing’s wrong with the tea) ( _but you said you should tip Katniss off about something your Mamma did to the tea. I need to know! I drink that tea too!_ ) (Why are you drinking Katniss’ tea? It’s medicinal tea, Vick!) ( _What do you mean medicinal? I thought it was just sweetened with a bit of sleep syrup._ ) (It is! Sleep syrup IS medicine, you doofus! Why would you drink sleep syrup like that?) ( _I just like how it makes me sleep all night through even with Katniss’ ruckus! I sleep like a baby and wake up very fresh!_ ) (You’re so immature!)

 

 

 **District Mission Log**  
_Day 1’s Eve:_

I’ve received from Gale Hawthorne a ledger like book to keep track of all the different activities, news collected, and supplies acquired during our brief deployment behind the district fence. I’ll try my best to keep each entry within the parameters specified by Gale.

Supplies we carry into District 12:

Satchel full of spices and medicinal herbs to trade at the Apothecary 


 

Bag of coins for necessities 


 

Peeta Mellark’s house key, along with a list of things him and Katniss want us to bring back and a detailed description of where to find all of it. 


 

A letter addressed to Peeta’s eldest brother. 


 

List of supplies we need to build a distillery. 


 

A pint of strawberries for Madge Undersee. 


 

Currently, we are hidden behind a copse of evergreens some 20 feet away from the fence. To be honest, I’m anxious about going back into the district without my family.

I’ve come to this side of the fence during my youth, before birthing the girls; when I was so enraptured with love and intoxicated with my new found freedom, filled with the thrills of rebelling against the social norms of my rigid environment and feeling all powerful and ready to eat the world up next to the light of my life. I used to feel life vibrate through me every time we crossed the border and disappeared into the wild, behind this very copse.

Those were the days when I was fierce and brave and alight with an ever burning fire.

Those days are gone.

I have to admit that the last few days, here in my late husband’s beloved woods, have been a study in contrasts. I’ve experienced melancholy and longing for a life long gone, while at the same time feeling reinvigorated by the fresh air and the beautiful vegetation full of possibilities as far as the eye can reach. But watching Katniss in this place is heartbreaking. I’m not exactly sure how to explain what I feel, but is akin to loss and grief. Watching Primrose on the other hand, is endearing. So full of wonder and amazement. Both my girls thrive in their own unique ways; I see so much of us, my husband and I, in my daughters. Is hard to remain unfazed.

I truly hope things go smoothly once we set foot back in the district. If I can do this one small thing for my daughters, then I’ll gladly go into the place of claustrophobia and sadness. I have to give Katniss this one saving grace. 

 

Other Notes:  
The sun is setting already. Both Haymitch and myself have some last minute instructions and advice for Katniss and Peeta, and since writing this entry has already been cathartic to me, I’ll add this next paragraphs. 

I tried to go first and speak my peace.

I started with the importance of rationing medicines; having Prim read, write and practice math every day; Set a list of herbs the youngsters should avoid and another list for collection; and at the end, I tried talking to Katniss about responsible intimacy practices.

As I expected and feared, she got aggravated and stomped away as soon as I brought up the topic of her relationship with Peeta and the fact that she’s sharing the boy’s bed. Unwed. At least I impressed to her the fact that her sister and little Posy are watching her. Precedents and patterns are important after all, they become a map for others and if the footsteps stumble in the map, so will do the ones following.

Peeta was a little more receptive, but only just. He listened as carefully and politely as he could, not completely able to mask his discomfort despite my attempt at remaining clinical. After I was done, Peeta thanked me and adamantly promised things between him and Katniss have always been platonic and perfectly chaste; he assured me their romantic relationship is strictly for the cameras and have no outlet in the their real life friendship. The problem with that statement, is that I know his feelings aren’t platonic at all, and the more I observe them interact, the more I suspect her feelings aren’t either.

The flawless manners in that boy makes it even harder to disapprove of him. Not that I’m discriminating— that’d be hypocritical of me— but, I always expected Katniss to form a family with Gale. A fine young man from the Seam, who knows and understands the struggles Katniss has been through. 

My mother’s intuition tells me that a hormonal response is more like to happen with Peeta Mellark. Sooner, rather than later. Is best to keep it in check.

I don’t distrust Peeta. I think he’s polite, generous, gentle, responsible... all a mother could ever want for in her daughter’s significant other, but I cannot denied I’m worried. There’s still a societal divide and a stigma for Seam-Merchant relationships. The fact that these Mellark boys come from a very dangerous mix, only exacerbates my anxiety. They’ve inherited their father’s unassuming kindness and physical presence, while also boasting their mother’s cleverness and persuasive mastery of words, all tied up neatly with a charming personality all of their own. Peeta’s intentions may be platonic, but that doesn’t mean Katniss’ are too.

Katniss became and adult prematurely, skipping important milestones for a well adjusted child— I have nobody else to blame but myself for this— and as a result, my poor daughter matured unevenly, with many gaps she never had a chance to back-fill before the Games corrupted and twisted complete areas of her life.

Because of the Games, Katniss and Peeta have crossed boundaries no normal teenager would or should. The blood in both their hands aside, I’m afraid some lines of propriety have blurred over time. Peeta’s allure while not malicious or premeditated, will corrode Katniss’ defenses. I don’t think my daughter is equipped to resist temptation indefinitely, especially if they keep sharing their sleeping spaces as of now. For what I gleamed from my girls’ hushed conversations, this is a regular situation for them while away from home too. I’m a little disappointed on miss Trinket, but really, could I expect different from someone from the Capitol?

Haymitch is not a responsible enough mentor to deal with that part of their rearing either. The brunt of this responsibility is on me, Katniss’ mother. I just hope they both stay safe and smart when time comes.

The sun is down now. Our mission is a go!

 

 

* * *

 

 **Mission Log**  
_Day 10 in the Wilderness:_

 

District 12 is gone.

Katniss and Peeta were burnt during the rescue mission. They are alive and mending.

Haymitch ran out of the district with Peeta’s brothers and the cobbler’s children. He was the one who noticed something wasn’t right to begin with. He knew this tragedy was about to happen somehow. He’s currently laid out on a clump of dirt, unconscious, knocked out with what he calls “liquid analgesics”.

I won’t begrudge the man his escape into oblivion, goodness knows after the last few days even I wish I could avoid the smell of charred flesh. Alas, only Primrose and I are here now with the training and in-depth knowledge to tend the wounded. 

A few others such as Hazelle Hawthorne and Magnolia Undersee are helping as well, although they only have basic first aid skills. At this point, any help is welcomed. 

Providence had it that Gale was with Katniss and Peeta when the warning reached them by the fence. They managed to bring many people to safety... it doesn’t feel like it was enough. 

So many people we couldn’t reach.

Old lady Sae says that things could’ve been worse.

Things will be worse unless we manage to figure something out. Right now we’re sitting ducks, waiting for more bombs to drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, everyone ok so far? 
> 
> Was Mrs Everdeen’s ranting ok? It felt kinda preachy to me, but the woman wouldn’t shut up once she was up, maning the log. 
> 
> I’ve always had this headcanon that Mrs E seemed to prefer Gale... I mean, Peeta did strangle her daughter, but even way before that, when Gale got flogged, I think Mrs E thought Katniss actually loved Gale. I don’t know if she projected her own feelings for Mr. Everdeen who I assume looked similar to Gale. Also, as a mom, it couldn’t have been too awesome to watch this rich punk groping her daughter on National TV at the age of 16 then telling the whole world he knocked her up and left all the mess for her to deal with... somehow, she never mentioned how Katniss’ reaction to loosing Peeta where a carbon copy of hers when she lost her husband, but she was very quick to excused Katniss temper tantrum after Gale’s whipping as “yeah, people react that way when their loved ones are hurting.”
> 
> Anywho... we still have some days left in the woods, but after that I’m not sure where our band of runaways will go... let us discover that together, shall we?!?! If you have any additional requests for this story my comments box is open. I do have one entry from Peeta’s POV I’m trying to work in here. But we’re going back to Gale in the next chapter with a little more information on what happened.


	8. Day 13- Peeta's Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peeta’s entry is here... tell me what you think!!!

Wilderness Log

Special Entry. Day 13:

 

Miss Posy was feeling down, and when asked her how could I help her, she said she wanted to see a posy in the Log.

Here is my very rushed attempt at pleasing the little lady. 

  

Next time, I'll add some color :)


	9. Day 13- Gale’s Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump!!!!
> 
> Back to Gale’s POV
> 
> Comments are as follow: Rory=italics, Prim=normal, and Vick=bold (for now)

**Wilderness Log**

_Day 13_

 

District 12 is smoldering in the distance, our lake is full of hundreds of hungry refugees with nothing but the clothes of their backs on them, Mrs. E and Prim are running around like working bees, and Mellark decides to draw flowers for Posy in the Log book! (I thought it was nice) ( _So did I_ ) ( **Gale is just stressed out** ) (stop defending him!)

Granted, he made my little sister happy when she was feeling scared, and he did it after running out of baking supplies to feed the survivors, but still… (Now he’s just being petty) ( _Wait… why are you calling Gale pretty? What does he have that I don’t?_ ) (I’m not even gonna grace you with an answer)

The Capitol in a most treacherous move, rained bombs on D12 when Catnip and the other Victors failed to come the Justice Building after a summons from Head Peacekeeper Thread. ( _I hate that bastard!_ ) (Rory, language.) ( _How can you not be swearing up and down that monster? You and your ma have to patch up all those hurt people?_ )

Catnip keeps berating herself about it, because it was her idea to run away to begin with. It doesn’t matter how many times I’ve told her it’s not her fault. The Capitol didn’t have to obliterate the whole district, but they did, not because of her and Peeta and Haymitch, but because our government is evil. They want to put their blame on our shoulders and let it weight on us until we break under it and die crushed. I won’t let her believe this is her doing in anyway, because a person should never fear for their life and that of their loved ones, the way that we do. (Poor Katniss. She’s always trying so hard. Will she ever get a break?) ( _that’s not important right now! What’s important is that I just overheard Poppy Sanders tell Mina Grayson that Katniss is teaching swimming lessons in the morning, and they should join. I think Imma tell K I need some swimming practice..._ ) ( **how’s that important?** ) ( _how’s that NOT important? It’s Mina ‘freaking’ Grayson! Swimming. In her undergarments. Get a clue!_) ( **No, you get a clue!** )

For now, we, are all the survivors of our district have left. We need to be resilient now and keep on helping everyone as best we can. But we can only feed so many people on our own... Abernathy decided it was a good idea to teach some of the survivors how to gather, fish and trap, since we only have 3 bows between Catnip and I. We can’t afford to lose any of our weapons.

Mellark proposed we started a census of sorts. At first, I balked at the idea, because in the past, a census was synonym of harassment; the Capitol would do census every so often in a very invasive data collection way. They would take blood samples and dental records no matter the age, and some of those procedures where painful and degrading. Another way to control the districts for sure. After Mellark explained that we would only _ask_ basic questions such as name, number of family members that made it with them, and whether they had any useful skill that could help now that were all in the wilderness, I agreed it was a good idea. We’re just not calling it a census, but a ‘survey’. I hope it works. ( _“I agreed”... grudgingly!_ ) ( **I like that word: survey. Suuuuuuur - bayyyyyy** )

Tomorrow, we will catalogue the few provisions we have, and write down a list for our records. We need to come up with a ledger of rules to follow for all the survivors and hope the odds are in our favor and the Capitol leaves us alone until we can figure out what to do now that our home is gone.

 

 **Second Entry** : After reading the dumb comments my brothers left behind in the log, Katniss and I decided it was in everyone’s best interest that swimming lessons will be from now on segregated by gender. ( **You’re a Party pooper Gale!** ) (I think he’s being responsible.) ( _Yeah, you'll think that..._ )

Also, Katniss and Mellark went away for a few hours, and when they returned she looked to be in better spirits. Good for her. ( _He’ll_ _also_ _say_ _that_ … _)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a good October. Mine was suuuuper hectic. I volunteer at my son’s school, and October is always packed with activities, plus all the Octoberlark prompts on tumblr kept me occupied. I’ll be able to write a few things for the next couple of weeks and then I’ll have to take a break, so... cross your fingers the muse stays strong ;)


	10. Day 15: Multiple Entries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed 
> 
> Two “POVs” in several entries.
> 
> Gale is a huge baby... be warned!
> 
> Commentary:  
> Prim= no effects  
> Rory=italics  
> Gale=bold  
> Katniss=underline

**Wilderness** **Log**

 _Day_ _15_

 

Madge Undersee is the most conceited, arrogant, entitled brat I’ve ever met! (She is not!)

Who does she think she is?! (My friend. That’s who she is!)

 

 **Second Entry:**  
Once again, that little brat, Madge Undersee decided to meddle in with her unwanted opinions about how we’re organizing the camp, as if she knows anything about surviving in the wilderness, with her princessy pink dress and her perfectly coiffed blonde locks, and those shoes! Who wears shoes like that to the woods??? ( Someone who just ran for her life from a inferno of Capitol bombs, that probably killed her whole family before they knew what was going on. ~~Lay off Madge, Gale! I’m warning you!~~ ) ( _ ~~BURN!~~_ ) ( ~~Rory, you insensitive idiot! The district just literally went up in flames!~~ ) ( **Redacted: please disregard commentary** )

 

 **Third Entry:**  
Little miss rabble-rouser has decided “the people needs reliable leaders that know how to manage large groups and can watch out for District 12’s best interests”… like isn’t that what I’ve been doing? She’s calling for an election to form a counsel that does the decision making on behalf of our people. Surely she's not under the assumption that just ‘cause she’s the major’s spawn she has any say on anything? ( She can still voice her opinions.)

Can’t believe how conceited and arrogant she is! Coming here and trying to speak for the rest of the survivors like she’s their leader. Who named _her_ major? ( ~~How did the saying go? Something about a pot calling the kettle something?~~ ) ( _ ~~Haha... it’s funny ‘cause it’s true~~_ ) ( **Redacted: disregard** )

I think I hate Madge Undersee!!! ( _ ~~Wow… If I didn’t know better, I’d say this is love!~~_ ) ( **Shut up Rory!** ) ( **Redacted: disregard my brother’s GRAFFITIING!** )

 

 **Fourth Entry:**  
Mellark agrees with Undersee. But what’s new about that? Two merchants doing what merchants do, thinking themselves superior to everyone else.

Catnip, bless her heart, is blinded by her inexplicable attachment to the merchants. I will never understand her friendship with that overbearing Madge Undersee. But I can see it in her eyes and the slow nod of her head while chewing the inside of her lip, right now as they huddle away just the two of them, under a young maple tree. Undersee is getting to her, and soon she’ll agree to anything that brat suggests.

 

 ** _Katniss’ Entry:_**  
I don’t even know what to say here, except that I’m disappointed you can’t see a good idea past your prejudice. Madge is a very intelligent, gentle girl who just lost everything she had, on the flip side, Gale Hawthorne, you have your whole family here, plus supplies and a nice comfortable tent to sleep in at night… who’s the wealthy merchant now? ( _Another BUUUUUURN from the girl on fire!_ ) (you’re so immature! And don’t call her that you twerp!)

By the record, I do think— and Peeta and Haymitch agree— we need to start organizing the people in a makeshift leadership system, until we can figure out how we are going to proceed from here, because there are already reports of thieving and bullying amongst the refugees, and we can’t have that. We need some rules and guidelines and fitting repercussions for offenders. Madge’s ideas have much more merit than we give her credit for.

I propose Peeta and his brother take over that duty, even though I know Peeta will be loathed to have to judge and punish people even for thievery, but infractions are infractions and I trust no other one to be fair and balanced. I reserve the right to be part of the counsel once it’s formed, if just to defend people like Madge and Peeta. ( _Aww… I thought she was gonna say that she proposed to Peeta._ ) (They’re engaged already!) ( _They are? The way Gale talks about it, sounds more like it’s fake._ ) (Well… yeah, but still!)

 

 ** ~~Fifth~~ \- Sixth? Entry:**  
Preliminary numbers for the survey are here. We have roughly around 850 survivors scattered around the woods. A quick math calculation says only 10% of our people got out of the flames on time.

Catnip is sleeping with Mellark tonight. May as well accept their strange arrangement. She needs him to survive this chaos, and really I can’t begrudge her that small comfort if it’ll let her deal with her guilt and keep a semblance of sanity.

I’m just disappointed that comfort isn’t with me. (I’m sorry Gale. I’m glad you finally reached this point. My sister appreciates your understanding too.) ( _Prim, stop kicking the guy when he’s down. It’s bad enough he has to give Katniss up… ~~but I guess that only opens up the possibilities with that cute Madge Undersee, huh?~~_ ) ( **Ugh… there’s something wrong with you kid!** ) ( **Disregard Rory’s comments... all of them.** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, we will have a more detailed account of the survey results.


	11. Day 18: Survey Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Slightly longer chapter. Different POV than Gale.
> 
> Commentary:  
> Rory: Italics  
> Prim: No effects  
> Vick: Underline

_The Wilderness Log_

_Day # **18**_

 

Content: Survey Results

 

My name is Peeta Mellark, I’m 17 years old and after the deplorable actions of the Capitol against District 12, I, in junction with the rest of the Escapist Party have pledge to serve the survivors as best as possible.

In order to care for our new arrivals, it was absolutely necessary we tallied up the number of each individual rescued, and allowed everyone a chance to contribute with their own skills and talents.

 _The Wilderness Survey_ is the tool we are using to collect all of this information. A select group of survivors and I, set out to gather this data and the results are in.

The following is a list of people involved in the creation and execution of the Wilderness Survey: 

Survey Director:

  * Peeta Mellark



Survey Designers:

  * Haymitch Abernathy
  * Peeta Mellark
  * Gale Hawthorne
  * Mrs. Everdeen



Survey Agents (information gatherers):

  * Magnolia “Madge” Undersee
  * Madelynn “Delly” Cartwright
  * Rory and Vick Hawthorne (Team)
  * Thom (need to add last name)
  * Leevy (add last name)
  * Darius (Deflected from Peacekeeper Corp)
  * Peeta Mellark and Miss Posy Hawthorne (Team) 



Intel Analyst:

  * Mellark Brothers (3 total)
  * Gale Hawthorne



Proofreaders and Fact Checkers:

  * Katniss Everdeen
  * Madge Undersee
  * Hazelle Hawthorne



It took 3 days to collect all data and cross referenced all of it. 3 more days to process all the I formation and a few hours to put it all into one cohesive report.

Because of the report’s length, a new book was started with material repurposed from the Everdeen family Plant Book, to transcribe all the information we could gathered after interviewing the refugees. Nevertheless, I was advised by Gale Hawthorne to make a record of the Wilderness Survey in this Log with the basic results we gleamed from it.

It’s important to note that as a group, we voted that the Survey book will also be used as a civil registry of the remnant of our District survivors. For example, we will make entries for new marriages, births and deaths. Every name is important, not just for the purpose of tracking our population, but because we refuse to me erased from existence without holding somebody accountable for our fate, with names and ages and skills, because everyone in this camp matters and deserves to be recognized.

We are currently working on a set of rules to live by while out in the wilderness. Said rules will also be included in the secondary book under the Civil Records section as well as in this ledger.

Without further ado, I present a Summary of the Wilderness Survey Report:

We tabulated the following numbers after compiling the results of the survey:

 

 

  * 902 people, including infants and our original 10 escapees, survived the bombing of District 12.



 

 

  * There are 524 female, and 378 males.



 

 

  * 658 of the surveyed are younger than 40 years old. Which means that a staggering 73.4% of the total number of survivors is younger than 40 years old.



 

 

  * Only 103 of the refugees are parents to at least one of the other survivors.



 

 

  * That said, Many teenagers made out here alone and by chance. Only 37.4% of the 658 under 40 are younger than 12, bringing the children total to 243.



 

 

  * There are 5 pregnant women amongst the survivors, and 52 toddlers and infants.



 

 

  * Most of the survivors are from the Seam. In fact only 26% of the survivors are merchants with a trade, or children of merchants with some knowledge of their families trade.



 

 

  * Most of the males interviewed volunteered for hunting and fishing lessons.  
A big number of females expressed they would do anything, from hunting and fishing, to build dwellings, help care for sick and wounded, and any other task necessary.



 

 

  * Everyone (except the children themselves) agreed that some sort of school should be held to teach basic math, writing and reading. Delly Cartwright and a lovely older lady by the name of Sae offered to help in the school setting.



 

Those are the most important discoveries we made through the survey this far. We hope to keep adding more information as we figure out how to manage our small cache of resources.

 

Personal notes:

My parents did not survived the bombing. My brothers were at my house in Victor’s Village when the bombs fell. They were trying to maintain the ruse of my illness and had deviced a plan to “find me dead in my sleep” in one of their visits. Mrs Everdeen was supposed to have me cremated to stop the virus from spreading. The plan sounds sillier the more I think about it. (Hey, is it just me, or does Peeta have the nicest handwriting for a wrestler?) ( _Meh. I’ve seen better. _) ( Where?) ( _I don’t know. But I have_.) ( Lier!) ( _Shut it Vick!_ ) (You first!)__

____

How did we ever thought President Snow would let get away without retaliation? I bet he knew we were going to escape way before we did and just sat back and waited for our slip up. 

____

The attack happened during the day time. The first bomb dropped practically on top of the bakery. I can’t help but to feel regretful and guilty. Katniss says that that’s exactly what Snow wants, so I try my best to place fault where it belongs. Some times is harder than others. I’m still glad Haymitch was able to reach my brothers and Delly and her little brother in this whole mess. At least they were spared. 

____

Delly was catatonic the first two days. The only reason she and her brother made it out, was because they were trying to buy a goat from goat man and they couldn’t remember if he lived in the East or on the West entrance. They had stopped to ask directions when my brothers saw them on their way to the fence. They were our neighbors, my brothers felt compelled to drag them to safety with them. After coming to her senses, Delly has immersed herself in helping around the camp in anyway she can, she says she refuses to give up and tries to cheer everyone up as much as she can. I think that’s just her coping mechanism, we all have one, hers is to be nicer than ever to others. On the other hand, Delly has turned into a very overprotective big sister to her brother, she could put Katniss to shame, and I’m not sure it’s all that healthy for Delly or her younger sibling.

____

A survivor none of us expected is Darius, newly defected ex-peacekeeper. He snuck out of the Peacekeeper convoy leaving the district when they got orders to evacuate. His friend, Purnia was with him, but she was badly burned helping an elderly lady, Sae carry her granddaughter through smoke and ashes. Purnia died here in the wilderness from her injuries, but her heroic deeds will live on for the rest of Sae and her granddaughter’s life. ( _Darius looks so weird wearing regular clothes_.)( I didn’t even know peacekeepers had other clothes.) (They don’t. Those are Peeta’s spare shirt and Haymitch’s pants. I think Gale Gabe him a pair of socks.)(Those better not be MY socks... imma go check that my socks are still there! Or there’s gonna be trouble!)( _What are you gonna do is they are, dumb-dumb? Cry to Ma about it?_ )(Maybe. It works for Posy)

____

Darius was able to bring Mayor Undersee and his only daughter, out of the house in time, but Mayor Undersee was stricken with grief over his wife. He tried to go back to save her, and the second round of bombs fell on his house. There was no mistaking that target. Snow wanted us all dead. Madge screams at night just like Katniss. I imagine she replays the horros of seing her home go up in flames just like we see the awfulness of our games.  I asked my brother to watch over her for us. ( _Madge is so pretty_.) (I thought you were crushing on *scratched off so hard there’s a hole on the page*)( _Never mention that name again!_ )(Why did you do that for?)(Rory’s just mad cause **Another hole** told him to get lost.)(Aww... well, you were to good for her likes.)( _Exactly! I’m better suited for a woman of class, like Madge_.)(Whatever)

____

Katniss and I manage our nights like we did during the Victory Tour: holding tight to one another and being strong for the other when the nightmares hit and the fear is heavy to bear. Last night was a very bad one. Katniss only calmed down after I pressed my lips to hers and held her to me firmly until she stopped shivering. She asked me to stay with her, and I gave her the only answer there is: Always. ( _Has anyone noticed Peeta just wrote here that he kissed Katniss in the mouth? Gale’s gonna freak out!_ ) (He sure will.) 

____

I don’t know what will happen in the next few days. The Capitol could as easily send hovercrafts to set the woods ablaze finishing off what they started inside the district borders, but until that happens, we have a responsibility to our people. We are committed to respond. We are committed to keep our small community going for as long as we possibly can. I have to believe that we will endure and we will prevail.

____

 

____

( _wow! Just wow!_ ) (Oh Rory, where you as touched as I was reading Peeta’s personal notes?) ( _What? Sure, his notes were wordy. Very heartfelt. But, did you see my name up there in an official document? Can you imagine when this book is shown like in museums and that, and people will be all like: wow, that Rory Hawthorne sounds like a great guy!_ ) (Aaaargh! You’re impossible!)

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I figured than in this version, Gale accepted running away right when Katniss asked him, they went back home and he never went to see Cray with the wild turkey, so he never got whipped, which also means Darius didn’t get turned into an Avox after trying to defend Gale’s ass. 
> 
> I guess that also explains the fence not being electrified, and our group of escapists being able to come and go as they pleased... the next two chapters are in the works, but I’m not sure when I’ll be able to get them out, which is too bad cause I’m very excited about chapter 13 :)


	12. Panicked Mob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un betaed... 
> 
> Commentary:  
> Prim= No effects  
> Vick= underlined  
> Rory= italics 
> 
> Go to my notes at the end of this chapter... I’m an idiot!

**Wilderness Log**  
_Day 20_

 

Today was a very eventful day at “Camp 12” as I’ve decided to call it.

It all started as usual: get up before dawn; gather the trainees; divide the groups into hunters, fishers and gatherers and set out into the wild. Easy and slow.

Some of the hunters are getting the hang of it nicely, shooting and tracking game, learning the ropes. Back in the day there were a few brave people that snuck under the fence to gather apples from an abandoned orchard that was a stone’s throw away from the district, they weren’t many but most of them made it out of 12, so we have some gatherers that actually know what their doing. Most fishers have either excelled or flopped at their first attempts, thus weeding out the ones who will stay on fishing duty and the ones we need to relocate to other tasks. There’s plenty work to be done at Camp 12 if we want all 900 people to survive.

After our morning of procuring sustenance, we convened by the lake to inventory our supplies and divvy up the game and greens.

We are currently experimenting on how to stretch our food supplies, and we think that we can set 10 cooking stations to feed one tenth of the camp each, and that may be a good solution. We don’t know yet. We encountered the big issue that besides Greasy Sae and Ripper, not that many people knows how to cook in big quantities, never having enough food to cook to begin with, so now we have to also train cooks on top of hunters, gatherers and fishers.

I was surprised to discover one thing Mellark can’t do to perfection: cooking a whole meal! Sure he can bake sand into passable loaves of bread if he wanted to, but making 2 ingredient soups, or seasoning wild dog, or knowing which greens pair best together for salad is evidently his one big flaw! He can follow instructions and recipes, but he can’t craft a meal from scratch with random stuff we found in the wilderness. (I think I could actually hear Gale cackling as he wrote this paragraph. So petty.) ( _So a guy is not allowed to feel glee at another’s failures now? What’s the point of spite then?_ ) (I can’t even... I give up!)

But I digress. It was a very productive morning and we had sent as much food as we could to each family, and we were heading back to our own tents, when we heard a big commotion. A panicked scream rang through camp, “Peacekeepers!”

At first people froze mutley on their spots, but then one person reacted and sprinted deeper into the woods, and pandemonium broke loose. People ran in every direction like headless chickens, shouting and crying and begging for mercy, and worse of all they started turning on each other, pushing and shoving people out of their path, stampeding over fallen folks without stopping to help them up. Children cried forgotten on rustic pens. The very elderly and the very hurt and weak left to die if it meant someone else’s safety. Only a few people stood their ground and made sure the vulnerable ones where not alone. It was a very sore sight to witness, and the shame of this day will live fresh in the minds of the whole camp until the very last person dies, and there are no words to describe the guilt and regret I can see written on most people’s faces. But that’s lesson everyone just learned the hard way, hopefully we will never have to see it again. ( _Shameful is too light a word for what went on today_ ) (I know. I’m glad you are made of stronger, better material.) 

Back to the events of the day: I saw my Ma walk towards me disoriented and frantic. She didn’t know where any of the kids were, and suddenly Mellark cut through the panicked mob with Posy in his arms and Vick trailing closely after him. He shoved the children into Ma’s arms and said he was going to get a machete from the shack and left again. I could only hope Rory was safe if he couldn’t make it back to the tent. (Thank you for coming to get me Rory.) ( _Yeah, well… don’t thank me. Your like an annoying sister, and we have to watch out for family_ ) (I know Posy likes to hang around Peeta, but why was Vick with him?) (Oh, I wasn’t. I was asleep in the shack. He just happened to meet Katniss there and hand her the extra quiver they keep there.) ( _Why were you sleeping in the shack?_ ) (Ma wanted me to do laundry with her! I hate doing laundry, my fingers get pruny, so I hid in the only place nobody goes during the day) ( _You’re so annoying! Ma’s fingers get pruny too you twerp!_ )

I told Ma to grab the kids and run past the shack and into the wilderness, as deep as she could go. I promised I’d track her and join her soon, even though I had no idea if would ever see her again.

I saw Katniss dragging Prim away from the camp center, Rory’s head finally bobbing around the mass of bodies. I told them where I’d sent Ma, told them to follow her. Prim raged and whined that she wanted to help Mrs. E, who’d run straight for the source of commotion when it all started and we hadn’t seen her since. I even thought the woman may had been laying on a pool of her own blood by then but held my tongue for Prim and Catnip’s sakes... we hadn’t heard any gunshots yet, so it was unlikely Mrs. E was hurt… yet. Katniss yelled at Prim, and that annoying Delly Cartwright volunteered to take care of Prim if Katniss looked out for her 13 year old brother, somewhere in the crowd, and then Delly took Prim away kicking and screaming. (Not my proudest moment… but does Gale have to exaggerate the whole story that way? He’s making me sound like a brat.) ( _Meh, you were kinda bratty. But I give you that you didn’t scream as much as Gale claims, and the only one you kicked was him._ ) (True. It felt nice to kick his shin. He just made me mad when he told Katniss to shoot to kill. Peeta, Katniss and most likely Haymitch are the ones with killing people experience here, and neither of them seemed very thrilled about having to kill again.)

After about 30 minutes of all out craziness, the camp was finally quiet and Mrs. Everdeen appeared dragging in a hurt female peacekeeper and another one trailing behind. Their weapons down and forgotten. A moment later, Mrs Everdeen explained to us she was tending the fractured foot of a District 8 escapee dressed as a Peacekeeper in an ill fitting uniform they swiped from the uniform factory in their district. Both fake peacekeepers discarded their helmets, and lifted their arms tiredly in surrender when neither me, the Victors and the few brave Camp 12 survivors surrounding the newcomers lowered our weapons. Then something odd happened. One of them flashed a soggy cracker with an imprint of Catnip’s Mockingjay pin on it. 

Mellark took it. Study it. Stared at the woman with a fierceness that even gave me pause and finally nodded at them handing the cracker to Catnip so she could study it herself. 

“We’re with you, Katniss!” Said One of them pointing at the cracker in Catnip’s hands. “Peeta, please... you have to believe us. We’re with you.” 

We were all taken aback for a moment by their use of their names, but it made sense after a moment of consideration. We are outside of 12, Catnip's arrow tip was trained on the girl’s heart. Who else wears a braid, lives in 12 and points arrows at others? Of course they recognized the Victors of District 12! 

After that, we sat there and listened.

Bonnie, who’s not much older than me; and Twill, who looks to be in her late 20s, ran away from District 8 after months of planning and nothing much has gone according to plan for them so far.

The women worked in a factory that made peacekeeper’s uniforms, and between the two, they’ve systematically stole pieces here and there until they had two complete sets. One of the sets was meant for Twill’s husband, but he was killed in a riot before their escape. Bonnie’s family was all gone after an attempted uprising, so Twill convinced her to come along in her husband’s clothes. That’s how the injury happened. The girl tripped on the too big boots and fractured her foot. They’ve limped around the area for a while and saw smoke come from the cooking fires… now we have to revise cooking fires too. It never ends! (Such a devastating tale. Poor Twill and Bonnie.) 

The newcomers recognized Mrs. Everdeen as Catnip’s mother as soon as they saw her. Of course, everyone has seen her in interviews for the final eights, and then after the Victor Coronations and the Victory Tour farewell and welcome home footage. All the Everdeens, and to some extent myself, are easily recognizable from TV, thanks to the Games. But what sucked Catnip into helping the would-be Peacekeepers is the whole deal with the soggy Mockingjay cracker. ( _Wow... has anyone noticed how Gale’s head keeps ‘growing’?_ ) 

Mellark is convinced that the cracker is some kind of rebellion code. You flash it out to show your allegiance, and Catnip pointed out you could shove it your mouth and swallow it to keep it from falling into foe’s hands. I can see it. A simple, inconspicuous signal. But what for? Why the Mockingjay pin? What do they want with my Catnip?

The women have information about uprisings and disquiet in other districts. Madge Undersee admitted she heard of some of that without her father’s knowledge, and she had seen some reports on his desk a few weeks before the bombing of 12. The thing that has Catnip fascinated the most, is the talk about District 13 Bonnie and Twill keep blabbing about. Apparently, they were heading that way when Bonnie hurt her ankle. ( _If I was Katniss I’d be the same way, so I don’t understand what’s the problem here_ ) (Yeah! Let her ask about those jerks in 13!) (*Sighs*)

I really don’t think there’s a chance 13 survived its attack, but then again, Catnip pointed out that 12 got bombed to smithereens and at least 10% of our population survived. So there’s that for Bonnie and Twill’s 13 hypothesis, but we have no TVs here to corroborate their only plausible argument of reused footage of smoldering ruins they’ve used to convinced Catnip their stories are true. I just can’t see how 13 could help anyone if they were indeed alive, using Catnip’s same logic, the remaining survivors from 12 are barely limping along as we are, I doubt 13 would be any better off than us.

One thing is for sure, I’m keeping tighter surveillance on our borders and on cooking fires. Giving our position is not a risk I’m willing to allow.

(Can you imagine if 13 really was alive?) ( _No. I really cannot see it._ ) (Well, I hope they are, and I hope they can help us.) ( _Sometimes I worry about you, Prim. Don’t trust them yet_.)

 

 **Page** **12**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of Bonnie and Twill? 
> 
> Ok, addressing my statement about bring an idiot... so while writing this entry, it came to attention how during the Bonnie and Twill episode, Katniss was walking on snow. It was the middle of winter, weeks after Gale’s whipping, and it was cold, very cold. 
> 
> I’ve been writing this story in an early spring frame, where winter has already lifted and game and plants are plentiful. My time frame couldn’t be any more far from canon in regards of season if I tried. The only thing I can think of is that a whole chain of events altered the whole chronology and left us this... so, here’s is how I think things happened: Katniss and Gale met at the shack in the lake in winter, after the Victory Tour, but although they fought that day, they ultimately decided to run away and made up. Gale for whatever reason didn’t let his hurt feelings messed up the plans, maybe he thought he could woe her to him while on the run, after all she did tell him she could be different if she wasn’t so scared all the time. 
> 
> So, Gale and Katniss went back home, it was late, Gale decided to “screw it, my family will eat wild turkey tonight” and never went to sell the turkey to Cray. Thus, he never got caught with contraband and never got flogged for it. Darius didn’t step in to save him, so he’s not an avox now either. It takes longer for Thread to find an excuse to electrify the fence and they can never catch her in the act of getting out of the district, so Snow’s attention is concentrated on 12 leaving 8 be for a while. But then, he gets bored and starts messing with 8. 
> 
> It takes Bonnie and Twill a little longer to escape. The Victors for 12 disappear and Snow goes nuts, annihilating the poor district. Bonnie and Twill hide out for a while since they saw 12 getting bombed. Then they saw the fires and cameto investigate, thinking it could be 13 or something. 
> 
> Our original party escaped 12 as soon as the last of the snow melted. It was more practical that way with the children, they decided. 
> 
> Any opinions???


	13. Prim’s Entry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!!!
> 
> Slightly longer chapter. Mistakes are all mine. 
> 
> Prim takes over the Log for today, and has a few things to tell us. 
> 
> No commentary by Rory/Vick this time around, but we will see them again in the next installment.
> 
> I hope everyone finds this chapter gratifying.

**Wilderness Log**

_Day_ _21_

 

Primrose Everdeen, here. This is my entry:

Yesterday was an intense, overwhelming and busy day for everyone in camp. I’m sure Gale documented the whole ordeal in his notes already, but just for the sake of recapping, here’s an abbreviated account of yesterday’s happenings: Two young women from District 8 showed up in our camp disguised as peacekeepers causing mass panic in our settlement, and bringing to light how cowardly D12’s folks still are, which may or may not be understandable, depending on how you look at it. Madge Undersee thinks it’s reproachable behavior, while Delly Cartwright believes people is just too scared and on edge by our recent misplacing and near annihilation. Either way, last night was already an emotionally charged mess, and most families had a hard time looking each other in the eye, let alone their neighbors. The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable, which makes the following events even more frustrating and unnecessary.

Here’s my account of what happened after dark, on a day we all wished to bury and forget about, yet our “fearless- self appointed- leader” made it even worse with his childish reactions:

Katniss Everdeen and her “official” fiancé, Peeta Mellark, were walked in on while making out in their sleeping bag by one Gale Hawthorne.

Did I mentioned Katniss and Peeta are engaged to be married?!?!

I understand how _some_ people may think their relationship is just a smoke screen or whatever, since they’re not openly affectionate while home like they are on TV, but that’s hardly proof they don’t love each other for real. And let’s be honest here, my sister is more naive and inexperienced than most girls her age, and even _I_ know things about romance she ignores, but I can see it in the way she talks to him, or how she tries to stay distant and guarded during the day… if she didn’t feel “something” for Peeta, she wouldn’t waste so much energy denying her feelings so adamantly.

I suspect she’s subconsciously trying to protect themselves from the Capitol, because is no secret the Capitol will exploit loved ones just to show dominance over their subjects. It’s disgusting!

But back to the actual facts at hand:

Gale woke half the camp up last night screaming belligerently at Katniss and Peeta when he walked in on them making out in the shack… in a pretty compromising position if I may add.

Katniss had been struggling all day long with guilt and worry about the newcomers, making herself half crazy with all those wild stories about uprisings and the possibility that District 13 is actually alive and free from the Capitol. Katniss takes things personal, believing it is her fault when things go wrong and she can’t help save someone. She’s been extra loving to Peeta ever since his parents were declared lost, same goes for Madge and even Delly, who were her classmates back in D12 and lost their parents as well. Peeta was just trying to comfort her... with intimacy I guess... but they should be able to do this since they ARE a couple after all. I find it deeply annoying that I seem to be the only person that thinks this way.

Needless to say, Katniss was screaming right back into Gale’s face a second later, and then came the punches.

No, Gale didn’t punch Katniss.

In an interesting twist of events, Delly “the nicest person I know” Cartwright, punched Gale right on the jaw resulting on her pinky being fractured, right after he alluded to Katniss being another naive Seam girl who falls in bed with a merchant just to be toyed with and forsaken. I don’t think his insult sat very well with Delly. And I admit I giggled quite a bit watching his stunned face right after Delly’s squealing voice berated  him for his lack of decorum and abundance of prejudice. 

Haymitch guffawed the whole while, which I didn’t find amusing at all. But when Mother popped Delly’s finger back in without any pain medication and the poor girl only biting down on a stick, and all she did was groan with tears beading in the corner of her blue eyes, the old man declared Delly to have “true grit” and pat it on the bushy pony-tail on the top of her head. She seemed pleased, although I’m not sure she knew what Haymitch was saying at all. He gets hard to understand when he’s laughing and coughing and wheezing at the same time.

Haymitch is an acquired taste, but that’s a topic for another time. 

I’m keeping the log book for today, since Gale stormed off deeper into the wild right after the brawl and I’m afraid he’ll write something unflattering about the whole event… which now gives me the idea that I should go ahead and number the last page, this one and the next, just in case anyone gets the idea of ripping the page off. That way everyone will know there’s a page missing.

Anyway, I feel mildly bad for my sister, but only mildly. I mean, mother is giving her a surprisingly bad time about the whole kissing-her-boyfriend thing— again: officially engaged to be married, in case the absurdity of this ordeal hasn’t sunk in yet— but Katniss knew she was bound to be found sooner rather than later. She's not very subtle. Why the other day I saw her leafing through our mother’s old family plant book and when I came to sit next to her, she shut it closed and looked like a spooked Buttercup, when I catch him sneaking food he’s not supposed to be eating.

I was able to see she was reading about Queen Anne’s Lace. Although the flowers and roots are edible when they’re young, women don’t usually ‘ _seek_ ’ that plant unless they think they need it for ‘ _other_ ’ stuff of the marital persuasion.

Peeta, bless his heart, tries to be subtler, but he’s not much better... just too eager I guess.

I was gathering some herbs yesterday and I guess he thought the coast was clear, ‘cause next thing I know, his hand dipped to Katniss’ butt, patting it twice after massaging her lower back for a few minutes; instead of losing his whole arm for it, he got rewarded with an indulgent smile from my sister.

I may not remember much about my father, but I know he would pinch my mother’s breasts through her clothing on nights he thought me and Katniss were asleep, and mother’s responding smile was exactly as permissive as Katniss’ was then. I remember shutting my eyes very tightly when father would lean on and kiss mother, and they would lower the frayed curtain separating our sleeping areas. Then soon after, I’d hear contented sighs and muffled moans. I’m not sure Katniss and Peeta have gotten as far yet, but they will soon, and mother suspects as much herself. That’s why she’s being overbearing about it right now. She doesn’t think Katniss is old enough for sex, too bad the Capitol things differently.

They thought that at 12, I was old enough to kill other human beings, then they forced my sister and her boyfriend to become engaged at 16, which means they EXPECT sex from them, whether mother approves or not.

It doesn’t matter anyway.  Both Peeta and Katniss are adamant that nothing has actually happened by the cover of darkness, which I believe is true judging by how embarrassed they bother were, but just hearing Gale’s ragings you’d think Peeta was some kind of rapist, as if Katniss wasn’t a willing participant. **Let me roll my eyes real quick.** It’s insulting to my sister, really. It’s insulting to Peeta. It’s insul to actual victims of abuse. Being heartbroken is no excuse to talk to people you supposedly love, that way. 

Anywho, the cat’s out of the bag. Peeta and Katniss kiss and touch each other while in bed, and now it’s public knowledge.

Everybody’s having a miserable day. 

Bonnie and Twill have been under observation for dehydration and a broken ankle. There’s a small group of people watching them like hawks since **eye roll** they can’t be entirely trusted while wearing peacekeeper uniforms. Hazelle Hawthorne is working on procuring new garments for the girls, since nobody has spare clothing and we’ve given away our blankets and most of our own clothes to others in the camp. Twill says she can help by making fabric out of plant fibers if we let her look for it, but again… “she can’t be trusted while she’s wearing peacekeeper garbs”

I swear people can be just too… _dense_ sometimes. Madge is advocating to let Twill and Bonnie be, but so far it’s fallen on deaf ears. These are people that come from the textile district! Why not use their knowledge for something that’ll benefit us all?

I have to go back to tending my patients and then I’ll try to figure out what kinds of plants Twill needs to make clothes out of.

Hopefully Gale will come back to camp soon and be a grown up about Katniss and Peeta’s relationship, even if it hurts his own feelings. After all, love isn’t selfish, but sacrificial. I should know that, I see it every time Katniss wakes up screaming in the middle of the night tormented by the ghost of lost Tributes. The truth is, my sister has nightmares because she loves me, because she took my place in the Games, killed others to keep her promise to come home to me, and that’s something I could never take lightly.

 

 

 

 **Page** **13**

**Do Not Rip Off... Everyone will know if you did!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Katniss and Peeta are an item :) Gale knows it. What do y’all think?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Rory= Italics  
> Prim= plain  
> Vick= Underlined 
> 
> Hard “Teen And Up” Rate for descriptions of an adult situation. Plus, Gale whines.

**Wilderness** **Log**  
_Day_ _22:_

 

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have betrayed my trust cavorting in the shack, behind everyone’s backs. (Insert eyeroll here!)

Of course, Katniss Everdeen denies any wrongdoing, and Mellark got in my face when I called her out on her deception, and had to be pulled away by Abernathy and the older Mellark brother; but I maintain my position that the both of them owe me and the rest of the party an apology for their actions. It’s one thing if they want to… be together— although I don’t see them match at all, with him being a town kid and her a girl from the Seam— but there’s another thing about sneaking around and hide their relationship from everybody else. I’m offended on behalf of mrs. Everdeen.

(Oh peh-lease! I was even agreeing with G about the sneaking and hiding, but then he had to push it at the end… shame on you sir!) (leave him alone. He’s distraught.) (No… he’s mad Katniss chose someone else, is what he is.) ( _I say there are more fish in the pond. Why Madge was looking ravishing today._ ) (You know if Gale actually pays attention to Madge… he might go after her, and then… what are you gonna do?) ( _What are you saying??? You think Gale is better looking than me?!?!_ ) (Ugh, no… you two look like you came from the same mold. But I don’t see Madge Undersee wanting to start a romantic relationship with an 11 year old kid) ( _Mmm… you raise a good point Prim. Yeah… did you look at that Delly Cartwright?! She looked ravishing today! And people in the wilderness tend to mature faster, take me for example… you will never know my age just by looking at me!_ ) (Oh brother!)

I made it very clear to the Victors, that that kind of behavior will not be tolerated, and that for now on, everyone is sleeping in their own tents, in their own beds, and there will be no shacking up in the… _shack_ , or any sleeping bag sharing, this isn’t a dang cave in the arena! ( _Aaaaand… did they listen?_ ) (*unanimous loud laughter*)

They turned on me though.

Catnip was irrationally angry and yelled at me. So loud, other people in camp realized there was a problem with their leaders, so I sort of told her she was out of line and needed to lower her voice, and that just made her madder. Mellark ended up throwing her over his shoulder and stalking into the woods and away from the conflict.

I had a mind to go after them, but Ma forced me to stay put and give them room. She said that Catnip would come and talk when she’s ready, and she did eventually. Holding hands with him. But she did come back and we spoke alone for a bit, while Mrs. Everdeen read Mellark the riot act. (Hear, hear for Hazelle! Not so much for my mother. She was kind of mean and uptight while speaking to Peeta) (I don’t know… if that was some boy Posy was seeing and they got caught doing something embarrassing, I sure as heck would be wagging my finger into that boy’s nose! Show him I mean business. No handsome devil would ever dare put their eyes on my Posy!) (Ugh. Seriously, I need to stop rolling my eyes. They’ll get stuck that way with you lot.)

Mellark promised nothing really happened, and he would never take advantage of Katniss, then Mrs E surprised me by saying she wasn’t as concerned about him as she was about Catnip, and that sort of drove the whole picture into focus… merchants say that kind of crap to Seam girls all the time, but the way he looks at Catnip, is evident this is her show. He will only follow her lead without ever asking for anything she isn’t willing to give.

Anyway, Catnip said that nothing has happened of big consequence since all they’ve done has happened while fully clothed… I disagree. The image of him on top of her, dry humping in that cursed sleeping bag, will forever stay branded in the back of my eyelids. I won’t soon forget the desperate way she moan-whispered his name every time he thrusted, or the way her fingers curled into his hair to keep his mouth attached to hers. It was my second worst nightmare come to life. The first one, is losing my family in some horrific way, and I already lost Pa.  (That was way more information than I needed to know… ugh!) ( _speak for yourself! I need more details!_ ) (Gross! You’re sick in the head, Rory!)

It’s clear Katniss made her choice. I just wish she had been upfront with me and not gone around her mother and Abernathy— although the old drunk didn’t seemed very upset about the whole ordeal— which at least, they conceded they shouldn’t have done and apologized about. After talking to Ma and that annoying Cartwright girl— I’m still weary of that deceptive rabble racer— I’m more willing to accept that Catnip’s choice didn’t include me, despite how lousy it feels. ( _Prim… aren’t you gonna remark on how grownup my brother is being here?_ ) (Hush, Rory, you’ve ruined the moment!)

Enough of personal drama. I do have some Camp news to report:

Order has finally been restored to our settlement since the debacle of the fake peacekeepers’ arrival. We’re turning a small pen we had for the goat into a cell. Bonnie and Twill, will be the first guests to try it on, although Catnip has fought it tooth and nail. She claims is wrong and unnecessary since one of the girls is hurt and the other one won’t leave alone. It’s just hard to convince the rest of the people, but I think if Cartwright goes at them with her innocent, sparkling, merchant girl puppy eyes, they’ll cave. If that doesn’t work, the girl just needs to turn on the crazy switch and go nuts. (It’s preposterous what they want to do to those poor ladies. As if they hadn’t have enough!) ( _Yeah, even I think putting them in jail is a bit much... we should make them a small hut though, and everyone else can build their own so they don’t have to sleep out in the wild._ ) (That’s a very good idea Rory! We should tell the others!)( _Wait until Madge sees what smart, clever, mature guy am I!_ )(-_-)

My jaw is still smarting.(ha! I bet. Delly did get him good!) ( _geez, so much violence._ )

The fact is, we figured we need a holding cell, and we’re trying to build one… and bathrooms. We need bathrooms.

A few men dug deep holes in the ground on the camp perimeter, and the teenagers fashioned curtains, made out of branches and other foliage they gathered from the forest floor. We have outhouses of sorts now. There’s a set of rules governing the toilets though, nothing elaborate. One side of the camp stalls will serve only women, and the opposite side will be for the men. Undersee thinks is more sanitary and safe this way, and honestly, I don’t have any arguments against it. I suppose next step will be to actually build some stools to sit on, since I’ve noticed how awkwardly Posy has to squat when she has to potty. We will see. (Heavens… I hope Posy never has to read this entry.)( _Why? You think it’ll be embarrassing? Oh dear! I’ll have Ma write a book on Gale then!_ )

 

**14**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the Everlark graphic enough? lol 
> 
> Next chapter is on Katniss’ POV, at least partly. I’m trying to decide if Haymitch should say something as well, but so far it’s not coming out right. 
> 
> I’m trying to work on several stories at once, so I apologize if any of them come out with more mistakes or duller than normal. Thank you guys for your patience.


	15. Katniss’ Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I want to Thank Mega-Aulover for the fantastic banner she made for me on tumblr. I love the funny art and you my friend! 
> 
> There’s no commentary from the kiddos in this one, since the chapter it’s double the length of my regular updates at 2100 words. But, Miss Katniss has a lot to say and for someone who’s “not good at saying something” she wouldn’t shut up.

**W. L.**

_The moon is full tonight; we left home during the first quarter last month… so,_ **day 25** _in the wilderness, more or less._

 

>>——->

It’s come to my attention that this book is currently being used to vent personal issues instead of its right purpose of keeping track of our survival struggles while on the run. The log’s misuse ticks me off, but since nobody is hearing my side of the facts, I’m going to write this note here for fairness, and then I’m going to remind everyone this is supposed to be a journal about stuff like statistics or factual deeds happening in our camp, not the gritty details and romantic implications recorded in this pages.

First of all, my name is Katniss Everdeen, I’m 17 years old, I survived the Hunger Games with my District partner and Co-Victor, Peeta Mellark. Peeta and I were forced to pretend we were madly in love to protect our families, but during the Victory Tour it was clear we hadn’t convinced anyone of our act, not the districts that were revolting, much less President Snow, who now wants us dead. So, after the Tour was over and the cameras gone, Gale, Peeta, Haymitch and I devised plans to run off into the wild to keep our families safe.

Sadly, our absence was noticed pretty quickly and the Capitol retaliated by bombing our former home to dust. District 12’s only industry was coal mining; there are layers upon layers of coal dust covering the district. Coal dust has been embedded in every nook and cranny of our homes and buildings for generations. Nothing in the district ever stood a chance against fire. With the first bomb, half of town blew up to smithereens, the other half lighted up like an oil lamp. The next bombs wiped out most of the merchant section and the Justice Building.

It was lucky, really, my mother and Haymitch had been back in the district right before the attack started. They helped bring so many people out from town.

Peeta’s parents were lost, just as the mayor and his wife.

Bombs rained on the Seam, were coal mining families lived, and nothing was spared there either. So many lives lost.

The school building was thankfully empty by the time the bombs fell over it, but now we have a number of orphans to care for and very limited supplies. The Hob, where I used to do my illicit business of selling game I’ve poached from the woods, was the second thing the bombers aimed at. There’s not knowing how many people were trapped in there, all we can hope is that since the place used to be a coal storage way back in the day, the explosion was swift claiming its occupants before they knew what was going on.

Less than 10% of our people managed to escape into the woods. We set up a camp with all the survivors at the edge of a lake my father discovered before I was born. He used to bring me here when I was a child and we would swim and fish and dig for katniss roots while out here. It’s become District 12’s last refuge.

We have plans to move north as soon as possible. I feel like we’re sitting ducks in here, but we’ll be sitting ducks anywhere we go with this many people. I can’t abandon what’s left of my district to save my family again, even though that’s what my gut keeps demanding. I just can’t run like a coward and leave them to their fate. It’s my fault the Capitol destroyed our home to begin with.

I feel like I can’t speak of this to anyone: Gale doesn’t really understand my feelings about this, all he does is rage and rage about the multiple ways we could seek revenge against the Capitol, inadvertently making me feel worse. He doesn’t grasp the cost of taking another’s life, and truly, I don’t want him to ever find out.

My mother is out of the question; I don’t trust her enough to open up about this, even less now that she’s badgering me about sleeping with Peeta.

Madge just lost both her parents and is full on survival mode right now; I haven’t seen her shed a tear for her parents since I found her leading a group of elderly and children under the fence, the way I showed her those few times I brought her out here before the Victory Tour, she reminds me of myself when my father died, putting up a brave face to mask the devastation inside. So I don’t want to bother her while she’s trying to deal with her own losses.

Haymitch will just sit there and complain there isn’t enough white liquor in this camp to help anyone and then rant about how he has to always fix my problems, which isn’t true.

Then, although Prim keeps saying I can trust her and I know I could spill it all out to her without getting judged or questioned, I just can’t put that burden on her delicate shoulders. I love my sister with all my heart, and as messed up as things are right now, she seems happy out here. I can’t ruin this freedom for her by telling her how afraid I am every day and every night that passes.

The only person I’ve been able to confide in about this, that has given me any sort of comfort has been Peeta. He understands, because he feels the same way I do.

Peeta is the only one I can open up to, because he knows that If we get found, it’ll be a mercy if they kill us on the spot. I doubt President Snow would allow me, him or any of our loved ones that small relief. I’m sure Snow will bring us to the Capitol and cut our tongues out and put us on display for all to see: the disgraced Victors of District 12. The doomed Star-Crossed lovers who couldn’t escape the Capitol’s might and wrath. Peeta knows my fears are real and dangerously close.

Ever since the bombings I can’t sleep, not even in Peeta’s arms. I’ve been plagued by nightmares since the mining accident that claimed my father’s life; and after the games the night terrors only got worse. In my dreams I see dead children and mutts clamoring for my blood instead of a mountain of dirt falling on me, swallowing me whole. But unlike now, before the bombings, Peeta would hold me in his arms and together we would fend off the nightmares as best as we could, but since my district got incinerated, I can’t even shut off and go to sleep, so Peeta has found other ways to turn my mind off and get my body sluggish enough that I can close my eyes and let go.

It started with soft massages on my back. Peeta would work the knots on my shoulders and neck, then move lower to my shoulder blades and along my spine. Honestly, as relaxed as my body felt, the massages alone didn’t do much to distract me from my worries, so one night, Peeta apologized for not being able to help more, and pressed a kiss to my neck and another to my shoulder.

I’m not sure why I did, other than it felt natural, comforting, but I turned to face him and kissed him on the lips.

We exchanged sweet, tender, full and loving kisses. My mind would go blank in seconds, erasing all the dangers around us, until it felt like only Peeta and I existed in a safe bubble. But the more Peeta kissed me, the more kisses I craved.

The problem now is that kisses don’t satisfy me for long anymore. An unbearable hunger always takes over my whole being.

It starts in my chest, warm and curious, then it spreads through the rest of my body, until my fingers and toes tingle, and places of me feel hollow and empty. I thought I was some kind of an expert on hunger, but whatever I feel when Peeta’s lips touch mine is an entirely different kind.

Of course, Peeta being Peeta would’ve never dare push for more, but I just couldn’t control my need. One night I just swung my legs over his and straddled his lap, and things just happened without my planing. My body moved of its own accord and although Peeta tried to stop whatever was happening a handful of times, at the end, he just stopped fighting it, and joined my desperation.

Some kind of dam broke that night.

The next day I could barely maintain eye contact with him, but at the same time, I craved his closeness. Wherever we moved, it was like he was some kind beacon calling my body to his, because I was acutely aware of his position in relation to mine at all times all day long, and at night, I just took his hand and dragged him to the small concrete shack we’ve been exiled to since my first nightmare out here, and without really speaking of it, I begged him for a repeat of the previous night.

We talked about it eventually. Peeta could only let me get away with ignoring our nightly escapades for so long before he put his foot down and demanded a conversation.

Of course, he’s not really a dominereen kind of person, ordering me to talk about something I found embarrassing. He made some lame joke about me being pure, and when I got angry at him about it, he just held me to him and whispered in my ear that he found me perfect anyway, so moresely I allowed him to coaxed me into talking to him after much prompting and bribery.

I let him know in my backwards, meandering way, I wouldn’t be opposed to go way farther than what we’ve done, but he made it painfully clear that’s something he’s not willing to compromise on, specially out in the wilderness where there aren’t all that many options to avoid babies.

He won’t touch me while our relationship status is so ambiguous. I can’t blame him, really. I know, in my heart of hearts that he’s the one I’ll give myself completely to, but I’m not ready to toast with him or anything alike, so, nothing else has happened. We kiss, we make each other feel good, strictly over our clothes; we cuddle together and sleep; we repeat it all over the next night.

Up until yesterday I was hesitant to put any labels on my relationship with Peeta, because I didn’t want to hurt Gale by not giving him a fair chance, and honestly, I didn’t want the Capitol to be right about Peeta either, because who I love or not love is my business alone, but now I realize not choosing is hurting everyone, and that’s just not fair. I’ve come to the conclusion that just the fact that I spend my nights in Peeta’s arms is choice enough and I should have seen that a long time ago. I was just too busy running away and being frightened.

Now that I’ve spilled my guts to this book, I want this to be the last time we discuss my love life in the Log. What happens romantically between anyone in this party is irrelevant to our survival, so we might as well stop wasting graphite and paper on taking notes on it. Nobody cares one way or another.

The next big thing for us as a settlement, is to make people leave Bonnie and Twill alone and stop this madness. The girls are harmless and we have all the weapons, including the peacekeeper grade guns we confiscated from them. Since we only found two full magazines on the girls’ belongings to begin with, we won’t be able to practice shooting the guns. There’s no reason to waste ammo we might need later. We will just swing it if the need arises.

I have to go tell Peeta about this entry, and show him what I’ve written, in case he wants to make any other remarks or add to the explanations. I guess I should make an official note here informing everyone I’ve agreed to be called Peeta’s girlfriend. It’s silly, but he’s been smiling like a loon all afternoon. Prim looks a little exasperated about the protocol, but I guess she’s still too young to understand how necessary are this official updates. I hope when she grows up, her love life isn’t as complicated as mine has been, and she can give her heart to whom she pleases without worries and fears. She’s my whole world, and I’m trying my best to keep her safe. Hopefully the Capitol doesn’t catch up to us before she has a chance to fall in love and live her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get Katniss’ voice right? She was a bit tricky and a lot stubborn. I apologize if anyone was expecting her to give a heartfelt confession of love... we all know how practical she can be, but at least we know what’s in her head now.


	16. Combination Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has two short entries, one from Haymitch and the other from Peeta. I apologize if this really doesn’t push the narrative further, or sheds any light on the P/K/G scandal, but it needed to be posted.
> 
> Another note: the commentary in this chapter only takes place on the first part. I’m not sure if the kiddos just haven’t have time to snatch the Log away and put in their two cents yet at the time this was published, any who... here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Commentary as always:
> 
> Rory: Italics  
> Prim: Bo effect  
> Vick: Underline

**Wilderness Log**  
_Day 27_

  
_Combined_ _entry_ : Haymitch Abernathy and Peeta Mellark.

We’ve come to a stagnant point in the process. We need to move forward north, but nobody listens to me. This damned kids are aggravating the partial forced sobriety out of me—The distillery the boy built is being tinkered with by old Ripper, but even her is finding it hard to come up with ingredients for her product. I’ve been existing on fermented berry juice and frankly, I’m just tired of the sweet, fruity flavors. ( _Hey, I don’t like that all my food is either grilled or raw, but do you hear me complaining?_ ) (Um, yeah we do, Rory. You complain about your food all the time.)

Meanwhile, we’re in a disadvantaged position. Closed to water and other resources, but exposed to the elements and the sure threat of Capitol scouts and hovercrafts.

Our best bet now is to keep moving and hoping we get found by the _northern dwellers_. Even if the rumors about their strict dry laws are true, I rather be under an armed roof than here outdoors and vulnerable. ( _Who this “northern dwellers” are, you reckon?_ ) (No idea. They better not be mutts!)

The Boy will call a meeting later on to talk strategy with the rest of the other children… I wished they realized their petty love squabbles are getting in the way of our survival and finally cut it out and get their heads in the game. It’s annoying and frustrating having to sit here and wait for a bunch of kids to get us all killed, but what is new? (Geez… you’d think Haymitch doesn’t like youngsters.) (He doesn’t.) ( _He doesn’t like anybody!_ ) (He likes Peeta at times.) ( _Yeah, ‘cause he’s got patience and brings him food._ ) (So, Haymitch likes Peeta for the same reasons Katniss likes Peeta?) (Yeah, I guess so. They’re similar Katniss and Haymitch. It’s scary when they’re together in a room without Peeta) ( _I’ll take you for it._ )

 

 ** _Second_** **_Entry_** :  
Peeta’s report:

Earlier this evening the leadership of camp gathered to discuss our next move.

I’m not one to criticize fellow companions, but Gale Hawthorne made the meeting harder than it needed by disagreeing with almost every idea anyone would come up with. At the very least he had a few ideas of his own to present to the group, but at that point the others were shutting down his suggestions just because they came from him, regardless how good they were, and some were pretty good. Honestly, the whole thing was childish and petty, but nobody wanted to stand down once we started. Something is really have to give.

We adjourned the meeting without reaching an agreement, except that we need to hunt, gather and pack as many supplies as we can in the next day or two for a potential move. We are supposed to meet again tomorrow and discuss every point of today’s meeting, again.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Twill are still treated as criminals and prisoners, Katniss is stressed out of her mind, and I’m having to hold back my tongue and fists just to keep peace.

In a lighter note: Katniss has agreed to be my girlfriend, for real!

Officially, we are engaged to be married, but that was just for the Capitol. She’s been more free and affectionate since coming to the wilderness, I’m soaking it all up without trying to look too eager, which is feat on its own if I say so myself. Katniss is even a bit aggressive when we’re exploring our relationship at night, but she can be real sweet too; why this afternoon, we went off for a bit of privacy during lunch, I fell asleep, too exhausted from keeping a watchful eye on her last night, since it was rough for her with nightmares and worries… then she woke me up with tender kisses all over my face, and even had made me a crown of dandelions. She loves making crowns of flowers I’ve noticed. I think I’ll have to ask Prim and little Posy to teach me how to make them too.

I know we are certainly in danger where we are, but I can’t help feeling happy. I miss my father, and also my mother, a wave of sadness hits me straight in the gut when I remember I’ll never see them again, but I have to be grateful that I still have my brothers, and friends. Madge Undersee seems to be getting fond of my middle brother, who seems a bit confused but pleased about the attention he’s getting from Madge. I have to be glad I’m here, alive and able to help my girlfriend and what’s left of my district. I have to keep thinking positive, when everything is so bleak around us, because I can’t allow Katniss to lose hope.

Hope. I hope my efforts are enough to keep everyone going until we catch a break and get rescued by whomever Haymitch is betting on. He won’t say much about why he wants to go north, but I know the man is keeping something from us… this is immature, but I’m glad this time Haymitch is holding secrets from both me and Katniss and not just me. It’s hard to keep up the optimism when you feel left out all the time.

I try to shake this thoughts off, ‘cause I can’t allow myself to turn bitter and angry. It’s a struggle every day not to fall prey of the darkness, the despair, the same helplessness that moved my mother’s temper, but everyday I give it all I have, because I can feel the same temper lurking at the edge of my being, waiting to snap up and sink its claws in my chest and drag me down with it. I can’t allow that. Not now, not ever. I still refuse to let the Capitol make another mutt out of me from this crappy circumstances. They already tainted my relationship with the girl I love, took my parents and my home and blew them to ash… I can’t allow them to take my hope away too. That’s the last thing we need right now. I’m holding on to hope because it’s the last thing any of us has left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long to come to posting. I’ve been very busy for the last few weeks, and it shows on my lack of writing. 
> 
> Hope this chapter was enjoyable if a bit short. I know... Haymitch is a man of VERY few words, lol.


	17. Moving on

**Wilderness Log**

_Day 30_

Today we move camp.

All the provisions have been gathered, the survivors have been sectioned into 8 groups with a minimum of 10 people each to keep things as simple as possible. Each group has a leader who’s been trained to follow signals and codes.

I’m still not comfortable with any of this, but we can’t stay here anymore. ( _Awww... you’re not comfortable? I’m the one who’s got poison ivy trying to keep Posy from following you into the wild, you goon!_ )

I’ve decided our best bet is to move Southeast; I don’t care what Abernathy says, we have to ensure the warm months will last longer, and going north will shortened the hot months for sure. (Yeah… because the temperature is going to dramatically drop if we go north in the MIDDLE OF SUMMER!)

Darius and Catnip are running point, scouting the terrain ahead. I wished I could be the one doing it, but I have to make sure the rest of the refugees are making good progress in the rear. (No, you’ve just been avoiding Katniss ever since the thing in the shack)

We pardoned the women from D8, in an effort to show good will towards them. We understand they too are runaways trying to get a better life away from Capitol influence. (Didn’t Ma freed them from the pen so they could help with the washing and other stuff since they’re the textile experts?)

I will be updating this entry as the day progresses. 

 

**Second Entry:**

Haymitch Abernathy is crazy! (I’m beginning to believe all Victors are)

He just attacked me with a knife! And no, I didn’t startled him awake, he was very lucid and alert when it happened. ( _Reminder to self, stop trying to put bunny ears on sleeping Haymitch. No joke is worth being stabbed._ )

He got angry when I told them all we were heading south instead of north. He insisted we needed to go north, and since I wouldn’t turn around to please him, he got aggressive and came at me with murder in his eyes, like a lunatic. He’s fast for an old drunk!       (I present to you 2nd Quarter Quell Victor, from District 12: Haymitch Abernathy!... *rolls eyes* Idiot. Did you really think Haymitch won his games by drinking white liquor and shouting sarcastic remarks?) (He was so scary though!) ( _Yeah, I used to think he was funny, I can’t see the man the same way anymore… or Gale for that matter. Did you see how pale he got?_ ) (Whatever. Gale may be the hunter, but Haymitch has the experience. We should’ve listened to Haymitch.)

Mellark is the only person that defended me through all this madness, believe it or not. (It was kinda great to see Peeta’s wrestling moves!) ( _Yeah, note to self: don’t challenge Peeta to a match. He’s too strong._ ) (Ugh!) 

Catnip just turned to the old man and they had this weird thing, where they stared mutely at each other for a minute, and then nodded at the same time. He sat down heavily and bit into a fermented piece of fruit, while Catnip pounced on me like I had attacked her crazy mentor. ( _*sighs dreamily* That was great!_ )(It was okay.) 

Mellark gave one of those mirthless laughs, one gives when fed up with people’s crap, and said something to the effects of Catnip and Abernathy have always had this secret code they communicate through, and he has no clue how it works. After that information, I feel a bit vindicated in a level. Catnip keeps him out of the loop too! (Ugh! I hate it when Gale petty gloats. So childish.)

At the end, Abernathy got his way. Ma also tore me a new one for allowing things to escalate until a knife was pulled on me. As if I was responsible for Abernathy. He only listens to the other Victors and that’s only in a relative level.

The lot of them overwrote me, and changed directions back north without a vote. What kind of leadership is this? (The same one where Gale is self proclaimed leader, and doesn’t submit things for a vote)

I just made myself very clear: I won’t be held responsible when our rations start to dwindle and the winter months make it hard to hunt. (I’m sure we’ll make it) ( _Eesh... I hope we find better shelter by then_ ) (ditto)

 

**Last Entry of the Day:**

We set up camp for the evening just as the sun started to dip behind the mountains. It truly is beautiful here. The only water around for now is a creek, but I think we can make do with that for a couple of days. (Yay! No doing laundry) ( _or bathing!I think is manly! Say? D’you think Madge Undersee will see how mature I am if she takes a whiff of my man musk?!_ ) (Sorry... gotta go vomit real quick! Yuck!) 

Catnip shot and killed two deer, not at the same time or spot, mind you; I guess the game this way has never come across people, they’re not as skittish as the deer we’re used to back home. ( ~~Thank you Haymitch!~~ ) ( **Redacted!** )

( **Stop it! I don’t have time to go through this whole day’s account redacting all your little uncalled comments! I’m giving the logbook to that Cartwright towny to keep from now on. At least she looks like she’d mind her own business, instead of defacing my Log like you hooligans!** )

Anywho, venison for supper is a welcome turn of events. I saw some quail too and a few turkeys. We should take a hunting day in the morning. (I’m more partial to chicken… do you think we could find some wild chicken roaming about?)(Have you ever even had chicken?) (Meh, it probably tastes like Opossum)

We do need to find a better water source, but tomorrow’s another day. We’ll sort it out then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it’s been so long between updates, I’ve just been completely invested on Everlark Fic Exchange the last couple of months. Now that the challenge is over I’m returning to me regular Wips. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, we are nearing the end of this story though. Stay tune!


	18. May 8th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this entry earlier, but RL and all that jazz.
> 
> This chapter is just a parenthesis on the actual story, and we will meet Delly briefly! Yay! 
> 
> Any who... Happy Birthday Katniss!!!
> 
> Commentary was made in “real time”:  
> Prim: no effects  
> Vick: underline  
> Rory: Italics  
> Delly: bold

**Wilderness Log**

_Day 32_

 

Today is May 8th. We’ve been on the lam for over a month, but it’s my sister’s birthday and I don’t intend on ignoring it despite Katniss herself, she does so much for everyone and never expects anything in return and I’d be a terrible sister if I didn’t make a fuss about a day in which she should be celebrated and acknowledged! After all, she made a fuss about _my_ birthday last year, and she wasn’t even a Victor yet. ( Just get Peeta to make a cake and we will all be happy)

She didn’t get me a cake last year of course, that would’ve been an exorbitant luxury, even more expensive than when she got me Lady, no one was gonna pay decent coin for a half dead goat anyways, so Goat-man did away with Lady not suspecting Mother and I could fix her and she’d go on living happily ever after! But last year, before the reaping, since it was my twelfth birthday, Katniss bought me a brand new pair of stockings, a length of purple ribbon and my very first bra. ( ~~ _Can we see them gifts?_~~ ) (No!) (Redacted... the impudence of some people!)

So many things have changed since my twelfth birthday, it’s my turn to show Katniss how special she is to me. 

I’m going to ask around for help. Vick has a point about the cake, although I doubt Peeta has the ingredients he needs to make one, I’m sure he can come up with something great to give her… he’s such a resourceful and talented person! ( ~~Prim and Peeta sitting in a tree K I S S I N G…~~ ) (Redacted! Redacted! Redacted! Eww… he sleeps with my sister and does… _stuff_ to her… ugh!) ( **Ugh! Gross! Nobody needs to think about what P & K do in the privacy of their sleep roll. P is like my brother!**) (Oh, Hi Delly! No, everyone already knows that Katniss and Peeta are semi toasted. You should hear Mother talk about it, like Katniss having unwed intercourse with her fiancée it’s the worst thing that’s happened to her… *eye roll!*) ( **Oh... I would assume being reaped would be the worst, but you know the saying! Mother knows best!** )(Erm... yeah...)

 

**_ Update of Operation Celebrate Katniss! _ **

I approached Peeta about Katniss’ birthday, but he was way ahead of me on that!

As it turns out, he’s been saving a few precious ingredients since we left home for a special occasion. He said it’s not quite enough for a proper cake, and he has no means to make icing out here anyway, but he’s making dessert… “a pie or tart” he called them, plus some bread he’s making out of some coarse flour he made from dried nuts he smashed with Mother’s mortar and pestle. ( _Wow… Peeta really is resourceful. Who woulda thought you could get bread from nuts?!_ ) (I thought that’s what we’ve been eating all this time... was it not it?) (Yes, Vick, it was it. Your brother just never pays attention) ( **P is really something else. K is such a lucky gal!** ) (That’s what I’ve been telling you people)

Mother and Hazelle are also in on the plan. Hazelle is cooking a nice supper from stuff Rory and are gathering in the woods, while mother is trying her best to put together a present from the two of us, which I need to supervise, in case it’s just all contraceptive tea pouches and a chastity belt. (What’s a chastising Belt?) (Chastity... you know what? A “chastising” belt is something she needs to tell off boys like you!) (She doesn’t need that! She already does a bang up job without it!) (I agree.)

I spoke to Haymitch about it too, but he just growled something about me  bothering him while he was trying to take a nap, then turned to me fully and said he actually had a gift for Katniss, some advice, and proceeded to belch disgustingly, and then said mid yawn: “Tell Sweetheart to stay alive! She’ll hate that.” He chuckled to himself and went to sleep.

I moved on from one unhelpful heap of a man to another when I approached Gale.

At least Gale didn’t burp in my face, but he said he’d given Katniss some congratulations along with some newly plucked and shaped fletching earlier, and that was probably enough acknowledgement for her from the whole camp— which may be true, knowing Katniss, but still—- unhelpful to me! ( **Aww… I think G’s gift was thoughtful and perfectly tailored to K’s needs. He’s such a good friend!** ) (What?! Delly, wasn’t you the one who socked Gale in the eye for being an overbearing doofus?) ( **I did get into a fisticuffs with him defending K &P’s rights to privacy, but G just has an intense personality... It wasn’t personal on my part.**) ( _you’re surely the nicest merchant I’ve met, not even Peeta’s as nice, I’m not sure what’s Gale yapping about you merchant lot, you guys are okay._ )(RORY!)( _What?!? They are…_ )(Delly and Gale sitting on a tree…) ( **Aww, you kids are so sweet!** ) (aaaaargh!)

 

**_ Update on Operation Celebrate Katniss, 2! _ **

She loved the pie thing! She devoured the food too. Mother didn’t messed things up too badly, she gave her a small hollowed out gourd with a mixture of beeswax and grease for her bow, and offered to cut her hair at some point. Then, when nobody was watching, she slipped her another pouch with dry leaves that looked suspiciously like Wild Carrot tea… Katniss took one peek and pocketed the offering quickly. I guess she does appreciate the tea after all.

Other people gave Katniss gifts too: wild flowers or acorns from some of the children, an old lady gave her a basket she’d weaved out of grass, while other lady gave her a rustic looking knife, carved out some rock with the handle wrapped in rough bark and vines. Of course people gave her the little food they could spare from their own suppers… as usual, she tried to give back the gifts she knew were given to her at a cost, but everyone just waved her off.

She cried, overcomed with such show of appreciation. She still feels guilty for the bombing of 12 and doesn’t believe she deserves any of the affection our people showed her today. At the end, it was Peeta who finally broke through and she graciously accepted everything given to her.

I think she was truly moved.

I’m not sure what Peeta gave her besides the pie, but she was shy and mute for a whole ten minutes and then, out of the blue, she dragged him to their makeshift tent to the side of camp. (It wasn’t even dark out yet! Makes you wonder what could they be doing?) ( **Um, you kids shouldn’t be pondering on such things... why they may just be having a boring conversation** ) (Yeah, I’m sure that’s all they’re doing in there... yuck!) 

Tomorrow we move onward. Gale has been pressing to go and only grudgingly agreed to make camp for the day today.

I hope my sister had a great day. She deserves it!

 

Happy 17th Birthday Katniss Everdeen, May you have many more!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild Carrot/Queen Anne’s Lace: Is a plant believed to prevent pregnancy. As in any contraceptive, it isn’t 100% effective, and before you start overworking your ideas, No, There will NOT be any accidental toastbabies in this fic... sorry, but Everlark can’t handle babies right now. And yes, you will know what happened in the tent in a later chapter.
> 
> I will have to go back and adjust the ages at the beginning of the fic, since I think I had K be 17 and Prim 13. My head Canon says Prim’s birthday is just a couple of weeks after Katniss’ while Peeta’s is in early March. So Peeta is still 17 at this point, but Katniss and Prim are celebrating birthdays on the run. 
> 
> If you have any questions or head canons you’d like share, please leave me a comment below!


	19. Rain, Rain, Go Away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! 
> 
> Sorry my updates have been so weak and far between. The last few weeks have been busy and kinda hard to get motivated to write. But more of that at the closing comments. 
> 
> This chapter is going to be Commentary free, because Gale has total control of the book right then, and he’s pouring his frustration into it. We do get Delly dialogue and a glimpse at one of my head canons I don’t usually explore that much, but it’s only just a quick hint. 
> 
> As usual, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Warning: S word... figured I should warn everyone 
> 
> Come say hello at the end.

**Wilderness Log**

_Day 35_

It’s raining, chilly, dark and miserable. There’s no real shelter to speak of, so most everyone is huddled together under makeshift roofs, hastily thrown together by ripping off limbs out bushes and shrubs and hanging them over the lower branches of the leafiest trees around. Is not perfect, but it gives a modicum of protection.

It is what it is.

There isn’t much one can do with hundreds of people under the downpour, except for make small talk with the closest neighbors, and hope the weather passes soon, so we can get on with our journey.

A few of the most daring ones went over to a pond we passed yesterday, hoping to fish. I’m not sure if their gambit will pay off or not, but at least there’s the possibility of fish for supper in the horizon. Whether the fish can be cooked in this wetness is another issue we will have to tackle once we get there.

For now, there are plenty nuts and berries to tie us over for a while. That’s the advantage of coming from the poorest part of D12, we know how to manage hunger without food for days.

Right now, the issue is not food and where to find it though, the problem is that there’s nowhere to go with this annoying rain; all anyone can do is find a spot to sit or stand, relatively dry and wait out the weather. At this point though, nobody is dry, and everyone is shivering from the slight cold of the wind.

I lift my gaze to the unfortunate view of Peeta Mellark hogging on Catnip. My hackles go up. Out of all the possible places for them to be, why did they chose the tree across from mine?!

I mean, literally, Mellark is like this thing I saw in a school book once… a picture of this creature from the sea, with a bunch of arms, like snakes… tentacles… Octoarms? Octolimbs? Octopi? something of that effect. Anyway, that’s what Mellark reminds me off, and Catnip’s like a tiny shrimp in the guys tentacles.

Delly Cartwright has been shadowing me around ever since I made her Guardian of the Log. Like, right now she’s hovering some five feet away, trying not to glance at me writing this entry, but failing all the same. It’s like she truly took the responsibility to heart, which I’d find commendable, if she wasn’t breathing down my neck with her big blue eyes staring at me, knowingly.

Shit… she’s talking to me now!

 

****

 

So… After talking to Cartwright… she pointed out a few things I had missed, and now I don’t know how to feel, other than strange.

It seems that while I was staring at the way Peeta Mellark’s right arm draped around Catnip’s torso, his hand resting splayed on her stomach in a possessive hold, while his left hand was left to roam all over her side, sliding from her shoulder, down the length of her arm, to her rib cage, traveling lazily to her hip and then giving her a small squeeze on its way back up her waist; my eyes were not the only ones fixated on the claiming touches.

Another pair of bright blue eyes watched same as me— frowning, just like me— when Mellark’s hand rubbed Catnip’s buttocks when she shifted forward to adjust their small leafy roof. I don’t think they realize anyone was watching, Catnip would’ve chopped Mellark’s hand right off out of embarrassment if she knew, but instead she smiled too indulging when she looked over her shoulder at his sickeningly sweet Responding smile. They look a pair of besotted newlyweds, sharing a private moment. Catnip leaned her whole body against his, letting him circle his arms around her for a few minutes, before she stepped away from his embrace with a reluctant sigh to make her rounds, checking on everyone else.

I felt like a vise tightened across my chest. I had to banish the thought that if they weren’t having sex before, they surely are now, the way she let him touch her.

I caught Undersee’s eye once Peeta pushed off the tree he was leaning on himself, and went to help some youngsters who’s shelter was rapidly falling apart. Undersee looked flustered and quickly moved away from her perch. I wondered aloud if she was jealous, to which Cartwright pursed her lips, and said the most puzzling thing:

“She is… but not the way you think.”

When I urged her to explain, she just asked: “Did you know Peeta gave Katniss a nice little pendant for her birthday? It wasn’t anything fancy, you know. Just two rounds of wood he sawed off from a smoot branch, not bigger than a couple of inches in diameter. He tied them together with some thread he pulled from one of his shirts, then he painted tiny pictures of Katniss’ mom, dad and Prim on the inside faces of the wood, sort of like a locket. She loved it. She said she’d have her family with her everywhere she goes now.”

I could see how Catnip would like a gift like that. Her family is the quickest way to reach her heart.

I feel the unfairness of it all. Mellark has fancy Capitol paintings in his art supply box, he’s got talent drawing. I have none of those. My best attempt at a gift was some feathers for arrows. I lamented my thoughts aloud like a chump, and instantly Cartwright was riled up about it. She gave me a piece of her mind, and then some! But at the end, her comments gave me something to think about.

“Madge gave Katniss her iconic pin. But you already know that, don’t you? Madge wore it every year during Reaping Day, I’m sure you saw it on her chest at some point.”

“Yeah. One time I even told Catnip how many people we could feed, if we could sell the blasted piece… so?” I asked feeling fed up.

“Nothing. Just illustrating my first point. People give tokens out of love as best they can. Some tokens mean different things, but the way two people see something isn’t necessarily different. You should make nice with people more often, Gale, you may be surprised you have more in common than you judge us for.”

At that, she leveled me with the most serious stare I’ve gotten from any merchant, and left me to my own devices. I of course lost no time in jotting all of it down, because I still don’t quite understand what Cartwright was getting at, and I figured writing it down and reading it up again would help… It hasn’t yet, but the rain is finally letting up.

Who would’ve thunk Delly Cartwright was this insightful? She’s still too bubbly for my lickings though, but she ain’t half bad after a conversation or two. Just too... positive.   

It’s too late to get camp back to walking, though. Is better to stay the night and get on in the morning. I guess I should count my stars every now and then. At least we haven’t met a summer thunderstorm yet, and that truly is a blessing with this many people in the open woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been MIA so much. The last few weeks I’ve fought a mammoth size writer’s block, I’m still trying to get over with. Then my son’s end of year activities took up most of my attention and then I caught the flu, got over it, caught it again and now I have a beautiful bronchitis that keep me dry coughing all day and night. My daughter is in the middle of her terrible twos and she truly is terrible right now... she’s not afraid of anything and has an unfortunate mix of my hubby’s and my tempers... please, send a prayer out for my sanity! Lololol
> 
> Random note: I’ve been reading a lot of old fics, and for some reason I’m having this little plot bunny kicking at me... we need more pirate stories! Actually we need more regency, period stories! Who’s with me??? I have a ton of prompts to respond from tumblr, but I think I may start a fic about pirates at some point. Any thoughts? 
> 
> Any who, thanks for reading, please let me know what you think about this chapter. I know is a tad different, it was meant to be different... duller. What y’all think about my thinly veiled head canon?

**Author's Note:**

> So, it’s my first time trying for a journal type storyline. I hope it works for its entirety. I’m not sure where I’m going with this, because believe it or not, I started writing without an outline and this little experiment happened.
> 
> Now the “Meta” part of this note: notice the mothers’ ages? Mrs. Everdeen and Haymitch are the only ones we can trace and give an age with certainty based off canon. I.e: both Haymitch and Mrs Everdeen were 16 during the 50th Hunger Games, better known as the 2nd Quarter Quell. Haymitch was crowned Victor, and one of Mrs. Everdeen’s best friends, Maysilee Donner (who’s also Madge Undersee’s aunt and the original owner of the Mockingjay pin) died during this games. So, both Mrs E and Haymitch are 40 when Katniss and Peeta compete in the 74th Hunger Games. 
> 
> If Gale had known all of this, he’d realized both Mrs. E and Haymitch were 41 and not whatever he wrote down in his entry, but Lets give him a pass, since he didn’t read the trilogy like we have :) But how come Hazelle is younger than Mrs. E? You may wonder... easy! Hazelle got married fresh out of the reaping around her 18th-19th birthday and started popping out Gales right away because I doubt there are many options on the contraception front for Seam women. 
> 
> I’m a firm believer that Mrs Everdeen had the knowledge and access to herbs that prevented pregnancies, and had better control over her family reproduction to some extent. 
> 
> Another thing Gale doesn’t know is Older Sibling Mellark’s name, because he doesn’t care... but also very purposefully, since the Mellark siblings don’t have names in canon and we only have a vague sense of their ages by Katniss single comment of how no one volunteered for him, though he was the youngest of three, and at least one other brother was still eligible for the reaping. So, 20ish for the dude’s age, is correct as far as my limited knowledge on the Mellarks. 
> 
> Funny how every member of Gale’s family has a first name, yet Katniss’ own folks don’t.
> 
> Anywho, there’s only item in the list that’s really a random luxury, which is a battery operated juicer. I figured they just bring it in case they needed something blended. Everything else has either a practical or medicinal purpose... except for the pillows I guess. 
> 
> Lack or misuse of punctuation is intentional. 
> 
> Let me know what you think so far, and if you have any suggestions I can incorporate in the narrative. I hope to able to stick to the journal format for the most part. I may have a chapter here or there where we actually see the characters outside of Gale’s logs. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
